Le pirate et le soldat
by Nathdawn Des Lilas
Summary: UA. 1866. Un an après la fin de la guerre de Sécession, aussi nommée 'The Civil War', Tony Stark, Capitaine pirate sur l'Iron Man, part à la chasse au trésor. Mais il ne fera que tomber sur un Yankee dérivant sur un radeau... Stony...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

 **Une nouvelle histoire à chapitres... en premier, pour l'anniversaire de Chocolive. JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! J'aurais voulu tenter un autre pairing pour toi mais l'inspiration est une belle garce !**

 **Puis pour Yumika, Glasgow qui m'ont redonné la flamme et Soul et Lisen pour leur soutien indéfectible.**

 **Avengers et piraterie, un cocktail que j'affectionne... et j'ai déplacé le temps de la piraterie à la fin du XIXème, juste pour le clin d'oeil à la guerre de Sécession, appelée aussi ''Civil War''...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : J'ai tout un tas de reviews en retard auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu, MEA CULPA, je vais le faire (un jour... ) mais j'ai tout lu et vous remercie infiniment.  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

En l'an de grâce 1866, un voilier faisait route vers le sud. Son capitaine Tony Stark était millionnaire de génie, le génie de la piraterie. L'Iron Man, son galion, était fait de bois rouge et bardé de l'acier le plus dur qui ressemblait à de l'or sous les rayons du soleil. Les canons de la Marine américaine, qu'il avait lui-même armée jadis, ne pouvaient en percer la coque. Et il fallait du génie pour que ce monstre à trois mâts puisse flotter. Et il volait cette même Marine, les bateaux marchands gonflaient son trésor, le pavillon noir flottant au vent.

Dans la cabine supérieure, avec sa grande baie vitrée à l'arrière, tout n'était que de bric et de broc. C'est ici qu'il inventait, fabriquait, détruisait, recommençait. Son cerveau en constante ébullition avait besoin de ça pour tuer le temps lors des longues traversées sur l'océan.

L'équipage n'était pas moins étrange : Thor, un grand blond charpentier, maniait le marteau à longueur de journée, réparant, modifiant, améliorant le bateau sous les ordres de son capitaine. Clint était le Canonnier, entre autre, les armes ne manquaient pas. Puis il y avait Bruce Banner, le chirurgien, un type calme qui pouvait entrer dans des rages folles alors que rien ne le laissait présumer. Coulson était le bosco, intendant hors pair et Fury, un esclave affranchi et navigateur, était le timonier. Malgré son œil unique, sa vue restait perçante pour les conduire entre les rochers et les bans de sable.

Certains aurait dit que leur capitaine était étrange, lui se disait excentrique. Il était connu qu'une femme portait malheur sur les eaux et comme par bravade, Stark avait embauché Natasha, une jolie rousse qui se chargeait de la cuisine. Anciennement connue comme assassin et maître es poisons, ça l'avait amusé de lui proposer le poste de cambusière. Elle, femme qui n'aurait dû rêver que de devenir une parfaite épouse et tenir sa maison en attendant le retour de son mari, avait accepté avec le même sourire ironique.

Puis il y avait le mousse, Peter Parker, quinze ans, qu'on appelait Spiderman ou Spidey pour son agilité à monter dans le gréement. Orphelin, Tony l'avait ramassé dans un port de Cuba après l'avoir surpris à vouloir le détrousser. Le gamin était un sacré pickpocket et il ne s'était fait coincer qu'à cause de Jarvis qui l'avait dénoncé. Jarvis... le second du capitaine. Tout le monde lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil sans discuter. Normal en tant que second, moins usuel car il n'était qu'un perroquet aux belles plumes bleues et à l'accent très british. Tony l'avait élevé et le considérait comme son meilleur ami. Il avait en outre la particularité de tout retenir, une véritable mémoire photographique et auditive. Une sorte de génie, lui aussi.

Ce jour-là, le navire avançait lentement. Ils étaient dans les eaux froides et en ce mois de mars, il ne fallait pas se faire surprendre par un iceberg. Tony souffla dans ses mains, travailler le métal était une torture, ses doigts semblaient geler. Il soupira, encore. Et but une grande rasade de rhum, encore. Ils n'avaient pas prévu un voyage si long et à de telles latitudes, aussi, ils économisaient le bois qui ne servait qu'à la cuisine. Il détestait le froid, l'immobilisme et là, il était servi. Tout ça pour une stupide carte qui n'avait rien donné à part se geler les couilles au Nord. Il lui tardait de revenir dans la chaleur des Caraïbes, ses tavernes, ses bordels. Il irait sans doute voir Madame Pepper Potts qui dirigeait quelques établissements. En son nom bien-sûr mais personne ne le savait. Elle était une personne de confiance et redoutable en affaire quand il était absent. Tony avait créé un empire parmi les pirates. L'argent, le pouvoir, il avait tout et pourtant, il continuait de courir. Après quoi ? Même lui ne le savait pas.

« Un homme à la mer ! Un homme à la mer ! »

Tony, bien que passablement ivre, se redressa comme un ressort. Enfin un peu d'action ! Il se précipita sur le pont et héla le mousse à la vigie.

« Spidey, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

\- Un radeau à deux heures, capitaine. Un corps est dessus. »

Stark soupira. Avec ce froid quasi-polaire, ils n'allaient que repêcher de la viande froide, au propre comme au figuré.

« Approchons-nous. »

Ce fut son seul ordre. Aussitôt, tout l'équipage se mit en branle, on jeta des grappins, on tira. La silhouette était couverte de givre et Stark faillit donner l'ordre d'abandonner mais déjà, Spidey descendait sur l'esquif de fortune. Il se pencha, toucha un visage invisible à leurs yeux.

« Il est vivant ! »

Après un échange de regards dubitatifs, Clint et Fury se précipitèrent pour l'aider et, avec force et agilité, ils remontèrent le malheureux sur le pont. C'était un homme blond, musclé mais à la peau si pâle qu'elle semblait bleue. Presque comme sa veste d'uniforme usée et délavée : un soldat de l'Union. Banner s'accroupit auprès de lui.

« Il est vivant mais à peine. Il faut le réchauffer.

\- Transportez-le à l'infirmerie, ordonna Tony. Spidey, trouve de quoi faire du feu, n'importe quoi.

\- Oui, Capitaine. »

Dix minutes plus tard, de morceaux de tables, chaises et autres meubles précieux venaient nourrir les flammes. Bruce et Clint avaient bataillé pour lui retirer ses vêtements qui se déchiraient plus qu'autre chose au moindre tiraillement et l'avaient enfoui sous une masse de couvertures.

« Qui peut être ce type et comment peut-il être vivant ? »

Stark posait la question plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. On n'avait rien trouvé sur cet homme ni sur le radeau qui n'était en fait qu'un amas de planches de bois pourries retenues entre elles par des cordes usées qui n'avaient résisté que par le froid polaire. L'inconnu était bien bâti, très musclé, ne souffrant nullement d'une diète prolongée. Le capitaine ne quittait pas l'infirmerie, peut-être parce qu'il y faisait chaud, peut-être parce que cet homme l'intriguait plus que de raison. Il était nimbé de mystères et pour le pirate, c'était le meilleur opium de la terre.

« Il se réveille », prévint Bruce de sa voix calme.

Tony se précipita et se plaça face à deux yeux bleus qui papillotaient.

« Eh l'ami, vous m'entendez ? »

Le soldat put enfin fixer sa vision. Un homme brun avec une barbe taillée avec soin était penché sur lui. Il portait des boucles d'oreille et une veste rouge, clinquante. Au moins, ce n'était pas le gris des Confédérés.

« Oui... Où...

\- Vous êtes sur mon navire, on vient de vous repêcher. Quel est votre nom ?

\- Rogers... Capitaine Steve Rogers.

\- Enchanté Captain'. Je suis Tony Stark, Capitaine de l'Iron Man.

\- Stark ? Doux Jésus, un maudit pirate... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, terrassé par la fatigue. Tony sourit.

« Au moins, il a entendu parler de moi, ça fait chaud au cœur. »

OoO

Le capitaine Rogers s'était admirablement remis en à peine deux jours. Il n'avait revu personne à part le médecin toujours courtois et un peu fuyant. Il se savait sur un bateau pirate, la seule véritable information qu'il avait pu tirer. Cette fois, il s'était réveillé seul, des vêtements propres posés près de son lit. Étonné de ne pas être prisonnier, il sortit pour la première fois sur le pont. L'air était doux, ils naviguaient plein sud et il laissa un instant le soleil lui caresser le visage. Cela faisait tant de bien après la morsure froid qui l'avait étreint pendant si longtemps.

Puis ses réflexes de soldat reprirent le dessus et son regard erra autour de lui. Le navire était de taille conséquente, trois mâts, profilé pour fendre les flots et il semblait pourtant filer sur les vagues en les effleurant à peine. Il se pencha par dessus le bastingage et toucha la coque du bout des doigts. C'était dur, plus froid que le bois. Du métal ? Le gris terni qui réfléchissait la lumière dorée ne laissait aucun doute. Étrange pour un voilier.

« Ah, Captain Igloo, quel plaisir ! »

Steve soupira. Il aurait voulu profiter plus longtemps du seul bruit du vent dans les voiles et de celui des vagues mais à priori, il devrait supporter Monsieur Sarcasmes et pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il n'eut pas mieux valu qu'il meurt. Et dieu sait qu'il l'avait espéré sur cette étendue glacée. Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, il redressa le dos et se tourna vers son interlocuteur et le salua d'un bref signe de tête.

« Capitaine Stark. »

Ce dernier sourit en détaillant le naufragé. Il faisait bien une tête de plus que lui et ses épaules entraient tout juste dans la veste prêtée par Thor. Un combat au corps au corps risquait de lui coûter cher mais l'envie de le titiller était la plus forte, il s'ennuyait tellement.

« Alors Yankee, comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé à jouer les glaçons flottant ? »

Le blond tiqua sous l'appellation.

« Un pirate doublé d'un Confédéré, décidément, je n'ai pas de chance. Devrais-je m'inquiéter de mon sort quand vous perdrez la guerre ? »

Tony l'examina un instant. Malgré son séjour dans l'océan glacé, le soldat respirait la santé. Mais surtout, il semblait ignorer que la guerre était finie depuis un an. La nouvelle avait fait le tour du monde, comment ne pouvait-il pas être au courant ? Vraiment, il était de plus en plus fascinant. Il haussa les épaules.

« Ni Dieu, ni maître, ni patrie.

\- Capitaine Stark, je suis étonné de ne pas m'être retrouvé attaché à fond de cale.

\- Voyons, vous n'êtes pas prisonnier, juste un invité.

\- Oh ? La chevalerie existerait donc parmi les pirates ?

\- Ahah, non mais parbleu, où iriez-vous ? Nous sommes au milieu de nulle part.

\- Et nous voguons plein sud. Pourriez-vous me débarquer dans le port le plus proche ? »

Tony laissa errer son regard vers l'horizon, un fin sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Ce sera délicat, Capitaine Rogers. Je ne suis guère estimé dans les eaux de l'Union.

\- Il est vrai que vos exploits contre notre flotte y sont pour beaucoup.

\- J'aime le mot ''exploits'' dans votre bouche. »

Tony le regardait droit dans les yeux. Steve recula d'un pas, le trouvant bien trop proche à son goût. Est-ce qu'il badinait ? Doux Jésus... Le pirate se détourna, très content de lui. Il avait vu le soldat se tendre et rougir. Un vertueux ! Vraiment, il allait être divertissant.

« Venez, allons dîner dans ma cabine, Steve. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Steve ? Si nous nous donnons du Capitaine, ça va vite être lassant.

\- Dans ce cas, vous pouvez m'appeler Monsieur Rogers.

\- Mais certainement... Steve. »

Le blond soupira. Ce type avait vraiment un don pour l'énerver. Mais à présent, son cerveau marchait à plein régime, il allait lui falloir s'évader et plus il en apprendrait sur le bateau et l'équipage, mieux ce serait, aussi, il le suivit délibérément.

OoO

Dans la cabine supérieure, la grande table avait été débarrassée de tout ce qui la recouvrait, une nappe blanche dressée, vaisselle d'argent disposée. Deux couverts. Steve était nerveux. Ce bateau semblait fantôme. Il n'avait vu que Stark, le chirurgien Banner, un jeune mousse qu'il avait à peine aperçu et un nègre à la barre. Comment un aussi grand voilier pouvait-il être dirigé sans équipage ? Il venait de s'asseoir à la droite du Capitaine quand une très jolie femme rousse entra, diablement serrée dans des pantalons si inconvenants que le blond détourna le regard tout en se relevant derechef.

« Madame. »

Elle ne lui accorda qu'un bref regard alors qu'elle posait un plat.

« Repos Capitaine. », susurra-t-elle en souriant à demi.

Elle souleva la cloche de métal, découvrant un thon agrémenté d'un peu de riz. Tony tapa dans ses mains.

« Merci mon Dieu, du poisson ! », s'écria-t-il avec une mine écœurée.

La jeune femme le toisa, une main sur sa hanche.

« Si vous préférez de la viande, je peux toujours zigouiller le perroquet.

\- Je préférerais éviter, Dame Natasha. », répondit le volatile depuis son perchoir, avec un accent typiquement britannique.

\- Je plaisantais, Jarvis. Je préférerais couper une jambe à Stark et la lui faire manger.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, grogna Tony.

\- Qui a dit que je plaisantais ? », répondit la jeune femme tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Steve avait assisté à la scène sans rien dire. Inutile, il était tombé sur des dingues !

OoO

Le repas fut délicieux. Stark pouvait se révéler charmant, surtout après quelques (nombreux) verres de rhum. Ainsi, il lui avait expliqué le nombre réduit de membres d'équipage car le bateau était automatisé par des jeux de rouages, de cordes et de poulies activés depuis une console près du gouvernail. L'Iron Man disposait en outre d'un moteur à vapeur en cas de manque de vent. Et de temps à autre, l'oiseau bleu apportait une précision technique qui dépassait totalement Rogers.

« Capitaine Stark, comme vous m'avez affirmé que je n'étais pas votre prisonnier, il faut vraiment que je rejoigne l'armée de l'Union.

\- Je ne doute pas que vous soyez un grand officier mais nul n'est indispensable.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu tout à l'heure. Êtes-vous un Confédéré ?

\- Je vivais dans le Sud, en effet.

\- Et vous êtes armateur. J'ai combattu moi-même avec les canons et mitrailleuses Stark. »

Le pirate blêmit et ne rompit le silence qu'après de longues secondes.

« En effet, et ces mêmes armes ont détruit ma plantation, mes gens, mes amis. Je n'ai aucune bannière à part le pavillon noir, ni dieu, ni maître.

\- Je vous trouve bien hypocrite, la guerre a fait de vous un homme riche. Mais le fait de perdre vos esclaves vous a contrarié. Ni dieu ni maître, ben voyons !

\- Épargnez-moi vos discours grandiloquents. L'abolition de l'esclavage n'a rien résolu.

\- Il le fera ! Le président Lincoln...

\- Lincoln est mort, imbécile ! Mais bon sang, combien de temps êtes-vous parti ? »

La stupeur figea le soldat. Le Président était mort ? Poser des questions risquait de rendre Stark trop curieux mais il ne pouvait continuer d'errer dans l'ignorance la plus totale.

« Mais... et la guerre ?

\- Le général Lee s'est rendu le neuf avril 1965 et Lincoln a été assassiné le 14. L'abolition a été signée en décembre.

\- Quand... quand sommes-nous ?

-C'est une blague ? Parbleu mais quand avez-vous quitté ce bordel inutile ?

\- En... en 1862. Répondez, s'il vous plait.

\- Nous sommes en mars 1866. Où étiez-vous, Steve ?

\- Nulle part. »

Le soldat se leva et partit à grands pas vers la porte. Il devait sortir, tout ceci n'avait aucun sens ou au contraire, bien trop. Il avait tout risqué pour son pays mais cela s'avérait si inutile à présent. Mais il ne fit que trois enjambées avant de se retrouver à plat-ventre, déséquilibré par un croche-pied. Il fut cloué au sol par un poids sur son dos et une lame contre sa gorge. Stark était assis sur lui, son haleine chargée tout près de son visage.

« Steve, il va me falloir des réponses. Quel est votre secret ?

\- Vous pouvez directement me tuer, je ne dirai rien et encore moins à vous.

\- Vous tuer ? Non, vous êtes bien trop amusant. »

Steve se figea. Il réalisa soudain que depuis quatre ans, c'était la première fois qu'on le touchait. Bien-sûr, on avait pris soin de lui quand on l'avait repêché mais il était à peine conscient. Là, sa peau semblait s'enflammer. Il fallait qu'il se dégage et vite, ça ne pouvait pas recommencer. D'un geste brusque, sa force herculéenne souleva son assaillant qui s'aplatit contre le mur. Il se redressa, essuyant machinalement le sang qui coulait de l'estafilade sur sa gorge.

« Parce qu'en plus d'être pirate, vous êtes sodomite ? Encore une bonne raison pour vous pendre, Stark. Soyez maudit ! »

Le soldat parti, Tony se releva en frottant la bosse à l'arrière de son crâne. Vraiment, ce Yankee l'intriguait de plus en plus car il y a quelques secondes, il aurait juré que ce dernier avait peur mais il était sûr d'une chose, c'est que ce n'était pas de lui.

OoO

 _Tony était penché sur la carte, Fury et Coulson à ses côtés._

 _« Nous étions au bon endroit, ça ne fait aucun doute, dit Stark._

 _\- Nous avons tout ratissé et rien trouvé._

 _\- Je crois qu'au contraire, on a trouvé. Bruce, un homme peut-il survivre dans ces contrées pendant quatre ans ?_

 _\- Je pense qu'à terre, c'est faisable. En mer, sur un radeau ? Impossible._

 _\- Mais il aurait pu être bloqué sur un îlot et fabriquer le radeau ensuite ?_

 _\- Faisable mais dans son cas, peu probable. Dans son simple uniforme, il n'aurait pu survivre au froid. Il ne présentait aucun signe de déshydratation ou de dénutrition. Il... dormait, c'est tout. Je ne peux pas dire mieux. »_

 _Tony hocha la tête. Après tout, c'était une explication comme une autre. À présent, il fallait juste trouver le moyen de garder leur précieux fardeau avec eux. Chaque homme avait son prix et il allait trouver celui du Yankee._

 _(à suivre)_

* * *

 **Je me suis appuyée sur quelques recherches sur la guerre de Sécession mais parfois, pour le besoin de l'histoire, je prendrai quelques libertés. Ici, les dates sont exactes (source Wiki)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, la suite !**

 **Merci à ma super Bêta Lisen Chan pour son aide et aux Guests pour vos reviews, très touchée.**

 **Et on n'oublie pas le contexte de l'époque à la lecture, c'est ce qui peut changer un peu les personnages ou les circonstances (comme le vouvoiement).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Steve avait élu domicile à l'infirmerie. Il y était seul, aucun malade ou blessé, aussi, le docteur Banner n'y venait pas. Les jours se succédaient, toujours cap plein sud, l'atmosphère se réchauffait délicieusement. Il avait fait connaissance du reste de l'équipage qu'il croisait sur le pont mais les avait évités du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour prendre ses repas quand tout le monde était parti, la cambuse était vide mais à chaque fois, une assiette l'attendait, gardée au chaud. Ils n'avaient fait qu'une brève escale dans un petit port pour se ravitailler et c'était le seul moment où Rogers avait été enfermé. Le reste du temps, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, ce qui se résumait à errer comme une âme en peine ou rester affalé sur sa couchette.

L'Union avait gagné la guerre, un poids en moins alors qu'il aurait pu devenir un gage de victoire s'il était revenu à temps, ils avaient réussi sans lui. Et à présent, en pleine reconstruction du pays, il était coincé ici.

« Voile à tribord ! »

Le mousse venait de crier. Coulson le Bosco qui semblait veiller sur tout et tous, tendit une longue vue à son capitaine après l'avoir miré au loin.

« Un navire marchand, il n'a pas l'air armé.

\- Bien, hissez le pavillon et approchons-nous. Capitaine Rogers, un mot ou un geste de vous et ils sont tous morts, c'est bien clair ?

\- Limpide.

\- Spidey, reste aux côtés de notre invité, veux-tu ?

\- Oui, Capitaine. »

L'Iron Man ne fut pas long à rejoindre la goélette. Stupéfiante était la vitesse de ce lourd navire. Quelques grappins d'abordage et les deux coques étaient presque en contact. Stark s'accouda au bastingage.

« Oyé ! Qui est le commandant ?

\- C'est... c'est moi, bafouilla un homme replet et tremblant.

\- Et que transportez-vous, l'ami ?

\- Nos cales sont vides.

\- Comme votre cerveau, à ce qu'on dirait. Votre ligne de flottaison dit le contraire. Thor, allez voir. »

Ce dernier sauta souplement sur le pont adverse, son lourd marteau à la main. D'un geste, il ouvrit la trappe de la cale et descendit. Un silence de mort régnait, la tension palpable. Face à eux, ce n'étaient que des marins, pas des combattants mais un geste malheureux était vite arrivé et tout pouvait dégénérer rapidement. Clint, à côté de Tony, décocha une flèche qui fendit l'air et se ficha dans le mât à quelques centimètres d'un homme qui sortait un pistolet.

« La prochaine fois, ce sera entre vos deux yeux. »

L'homme lâcha son arme, surpris par la vitesse de l'archer qui venait de faire impression. Thor réapparut sur ces entrefaites.

« Rhum, tabac et cigares cubains.

\- Quelle chance !, s'écria Tony. Allons Capitaine Menteur, dîtes à vos hommes de décharger votre cargaison et en échange, je ne vous coulerai pas, vous voyez que le marché est honnête. »

Steve leva les yeux au ciel. S'il y avait bien une qualité que Stark ne possédait pas, c'était bien l'honnêteté et le marchand semblait partager son avis.

« Vous êtes une crapule !, vociféra ce dernier.

\- Vous me flattez, ironisa Stark avec un sourire carnassier. Allez, on n'a pas toute la journée ! »

Durant tout ce temps, Steve ne broncha pas mais il était prêt à aider l'équipage abordé en cas de violence. Il n'y en eut pas et le gamin à ses côtés semblait très calme, nullement angoissé par un futur combat. En fait, tout l'équipage était serein. D'ailleurs, Spidey se pencha vers lui.

« Tout se passera bien, Capitaine Rogers. Le Capitaine Stark est un homme juste.

\- Ce n'est qu'un vulgaire voleur !

\- Ce navire vient de Cuba, c'est pour cela qu'il l'a arraisonné. »

Steve fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Il allait poser la question quand il fut interrompu par la voix de Stark alors que la cargaison venait de changer de bord.

« Bien, y a-t-il des esclaves à bord ? Si vous voulez être libres, montez. »

Les visages noirs se levèrent vers lui. L'un d'eux s'avança puis deux, puis cinq, puis onze. Steve les regardait faire.

« La liberté ?, gronda-t-il. Stark ne fait que les changer de maître. Il vient de compléter son équipage à bon compte.

\- Je vous assure que non, Capitaine, rétorqua le mousse. Notre équipage est au complet, on les déposera dans des îles refuges. Cuba n'a toujours pas aboli l'esclavage et le capitaine en libère le plus possible.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

\- Il n'est pas l'homme que vous croyez. »

Steve voulait bien lui laisser le bénéfice du doute sans se faire d'illusions. Ils étaient des pirates, après tout. Avant son départ, on parlait déjà de ce bandit qui n'hésitait pas à couler et tuer, laissant les naufragés à leur désespoir dans l'océan. Il n'était pas dupe, la bonne action de Stark n'effaçait pas une ardoise de meurtrier.

OoO

« Terre en vue ! Terre en vue ! »

Steve se dirigea à la proue du navire. Devant eux se dressait une île volcanique et il ne put qu'être impressionné par Fury qui, se dirigeant vers le port, passait entre des récifs qui affleuraient à peine l'eau turquoise. Le chenal était étroit et il fallait connaître ces eaux sur le bout des doigts pour éviter le naufrage. Soudain, le Capitaine Stark, qu'il avait soigneusement évité jusque-là, se dressa à ses côtés.

« Nous voici à la Tour, Capitaine Rogers.

\- La Tour ?

\- Le nom de cette petite île, à cause de son volcan, on dirait un donjon. Nous allons enfin retrouver la terre ferme. Bienvenue chez nous. »

Stark s'éloigna comme il était venu. Nul doute qu'ils naviguaient depuis un moment dans la mer des caraïbes. La chaleur, les alizées, les eaux transparentes... et là, le long de l'île, des plages de sable si blanc qu'il en était éblouissant, les palmiers semblaient danser dans le vent. Encore une fois, Steve fut stupéfait que le lourd bateau puisse s'amarrer directement dans le port, il n'y eut qu'un petit ''ploc'' quand la coque toucha le débarcadère. Thor installa la passerelle et l'équipage se précipita, précédé des esclaves à présent affranchis qui goûtaient à une nouvelle liberté.

« Vous venez, Capitaine Rogers ? »

Le mousse venait de le héler et semblait l'attendre. Il aimait bien ce gamin, aussi, il le suivit. C'était une petite ville portuaire dont les rues étaient bondées d'une foule hétéroclite. Des blancs, des noirs, des asiatiques... des vêtements de toutes les couleurs, bleus, rouges, orangés, verts, pas toujours propres. Il y avait quelques échoppes, un grand stand de fournitures mais surtout des tavernes et des bordels. La population était pirate, aucun doute, ça riait, ça parlait fort, ça se battait à chaque coin de venelles, une totale anarchie et Steve se doutait qu'il ne croiserait aucun uniforme, ni militaire, ni policier. Évidemment, sinon, on ne l'aurait pas laissé libre de ses mouvements.

« Capitaine Rogers, le Capitaine Stark m'a demandé de vous conduire chez le tailleur et le bottier pour vous trouver de nouveaux vêtements mieux ajustés.

\- Ah ? Eh bien merci mais...

\- Venez, c'est par là. »

Peter entra et commanda aussitôt cinq chemises, une veste, trois pantalons et des dessous.

Le tailleur qui prenait les mesures grogna :

« Ce sera prêt début de semaine prochaine.

\- Non, demain, c'est un invité du Capitaine Stark.

\- Très bien, ce sera fait. Et j'ai reçu un magnifique tissus rouge, je pense que pour la veste...

\- Non, la veste sera bleue, le coupa Rogers.

\- Comme il vous plaira, Monsieur. », dit-il en s'inclinant.

À priori, Stark avait une certaine notoriété ici, un pirate puissant parmi les bandits. Steve était partagé entre l'admiration et le dégoût : admirer un homme qui savait gagner le respect et dégoûté par la façon de l'obtenir.

Dès leur sortie, Peter les mena à une taverne à l'air vicié par la fumée. Il y faisait sombre mais la fraîcheur était la bienvenue après la fournaise du dehors. Le jeune garçon les mena au fond de la salle où tout l'équipage de l'Iron Man s'était retrouvé autour d'une grande table. Peter s'installa sur un banc entre Clint et Thor et Fury se décala.

« Venez vous asseoir, Capitaine Rogers. »

Ce dernier obtempéra à contrecœur, se retrouvant juste à la droite de Stark qui présidait la tablée. Il aurait voulu l'ignorer mais dans ce cas précis, son honneur de gentleman le lui interdisait.

« Merci pour les vêtements, je vous rembourserai.

\- Vous n'avez pas à le faire.

\- Mais j'y tiens.

\- Il paraîtrait que vous avez choisi un drap bleu pour votre veste ? Ma couleur est le rouge. »

Ils n'avaient à priori, fait aucun détour entre le tailleur et la taverne. Comment pouvait-il déjà savoir ?

« Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite.

\- Le tailleur m'a fait prévenir, il avait craint... une erreur de votre part.

\- Et vous ne m'avez pas contredit ?

\- Non, bleu pour un Yankee, c'était à prévoir. Mais je commence à penser que j'aurais mieux fait de vous laisser nu, le spectacle aurait été plus attrayant. »

Steve faillit s'étrangler sous l'allusion, s'empressant de regarder la réaction des autres mais personne ne semblait se soucier d'eux.

« Stark...

\- C'est bon, je plaisante, ce que vous êtes susceptible. Vous avez fait des études ? Vous aviez pris Humour seizième langue ?

\- Vous êtes impossible ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous dois déjà la vie, ma dette est assez grande comme ça.

\- Heureux que vous vous en souveniez. D'ailleurs, comment comptez-vous vous en acquitter ? En me servant docilement jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ?

\- Que Dieu m'en garde ! Non, c'est bien plus simple que ça. Dès que j'aurai rejoint l'Amérique, je ne vous dénoncerai ni ne vous poursuivrai. »

Tony éclata de rire et son regard pétilla.

« Et comment comptez-vous rentrer ? À la nage ?

\- S'il le faut, oui. Je n'abandonne jamais, je veux retrouver mon pays et mon poste.

\- Pourquoi ? La guerre a fait des ravages, l'abolition n'a rien résolu, on a juste tourné ça en ségrégation, les hommes ne seront jamais égaux. Le Sud est ruiné, les familles pleurent leurs morts, les invalides mendient dans les rues. C'est cela que vous tenez tant à retrouver ?

\- C'est ma patrie.

\- Très bien, Capitaine América. Mais vous m'aurez confié vos secrets avant que cela n'arrive.

\- N'y comptez pas.

\- Nous verrons, Cap', nous verrons. »

Ils furent interrompus par une jeune femme très élégante qui posa sa main sur l'épaule de Stark. Ce dernier leva les yeux, sourit et embrassa la paume offerte. Un geste très intime.

« Pepper, laissez-moi vous présenter Capitaine América. »

Steve le foudroya du regard et s'inclina face à la jeune femme.

« Capitaine Steve Rogers. Charmé, Madame.

\- Ravie de vous connaître, Capitaine. Tony, il faut qu'on parle. Messieurs, je vous l'enlève. »

Elle ne fit qu'un signe de tête pour que plusieurs prostituées, chargées de plats et de boissons, ne se groupent autour d'eux. Tony suivit Pepper, Natasha dans leurs pas. Steve déclina les attentions féminines et choisit de repartir au navire. Il n'avait certainement pas le cœur à faire la fête, se sentait un étranger, hors du lieu et du temps. Il n'y trouva que Jarvis qui le fit sursauter en le saluant de sa voix rocailleuse.

« Bonsoir, Capitaine Rogers.

\- Oh, euh... bonsoir, Jarvis. »

Et voilà, il parlait à un volatile ce qui pouvait témoigner de sa folie. Il jeta un œil sur le port qu'il venait de quitter, ses fenêtres éclairées. Stark était parti avec deux femmes magnifiques car en plus d'être pirate, il était polygame ? Un vrai gibier de potence.

OoO

Ils n'étaient restés que quatre jours sur l'île de la Tour. Tony avait été très pris par les affaires, discutant avec d'autres commandants de navires à pavillon noir, liquidant des tonneaux de rhum pour ce faire et le soir, il s'évaporait avec Pepper à son bras. Les autres revenaient dormir sur l'Iron Man quand ils ne partageaient pas la couche d'une femme de petite vertu pour la nuit (et une somme conséquente). Steve avait eu droit à un peu d'argent, distribué par Coulson. Il n'y avait presque pas touché, à part pour l'essentiel comme se payer un rasoir et un couteau. Personne n'en avait pris ombrage, après tout sur cette île, il valait mieux pouvoir se défendre des hommes ivres. Puis, il était rarement seul, il avait appris à apprécier ses nouveaux compagnons de route qui lui rappelaient délicieusement les moments passés avec ses camarades de régiment. Thor, Clint et Spidey mettaient l'ambiance, Bruce semblait être le grand frère de ces gamins turbulents, Fury était le sage avec un rire grave aussi rare que contagieux. Et Coulson s'occupait de tout ce beau monde, toujours là en cas de besoin. Même Jarvis n'était pas un simple oiseau, on lui parlait comme à un homme, parfois.

Mais le dernier soir avant le départ, Tony était resté auprès d'eux, avait laissé partir Pepper et Natasha seules et avait pris Steve à part.

« Venez avec moi, Capitaine. Je vais vous montrer un des plaisirs de la Tour. »

Deux rues plus loin, ils s'étaient arrêtés devant une maison sans enseigne mais dont les relents filtraient par les fenêtres.

« Stark, une fumerie d'opium ? Sérieusement ?

\- Quoi ? Vous avez peur ?

\- Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi.

\- Il est temps de vous encanailler un peu, Captain America. »

Steve avait roulé des yeux en entendant encore une fois ce surnom mais il le préférait encore à ''Captain Igloo''. Puis en trois jours, c'était la première fois que Stark lui parlait. S'il voulait retrouver son pays, il devait soit l'amadouer, soit le faire chanter, soit le tuer et il comptait bien agir dans cet ordre. Quoi que... Il le suivit donc à reculons, il ferait semblant de fumer, le persuaderait de le ramener une fois qu'il serait détendu par les vapeurs. En tous les cas en ce moment même, il n'avait pas de meilleur plan.

Une femme asiatique les accueillit et les conduisit de sa démarche ondoyante. Steve était surpris, il s'était attendu à un bouge quelconque mais au contraire, c'était un entrelacs de petits salons, de banquettes et de coussins, noyés dans une fumée épaisse à l'odeur douceâtre. On les fit entrer dans une alcôve et ils s'allongèrent face à face sur des sofas juste séparés par un plateau garni d'une petite lampe, sorte de veilleuse à l'huile, d'une épingle de 12 centimètres de long, d'une pipe surmontée d'une boule de porcelaine percée d'une cheminée assez large pour l'introduction d'une épingle à cheveux, et enfin d'opium, contenu dans une coquille.

Tony en prit une goutte à l'aide de l'épingle, la chauffa légèrement à la flamme de la lampe, et lorsque cette goutte se boursoufla et vint se dessécher, il la piqua sur le trou du fourneau de porcelaine. Il la tendit à Steve puis fit de même avec la sienne et l'invita à s'allonger sur un coussin. Il suffisait alors au soldat de copier les gestes : de la main gauche, on approche la pipe de la lampe, tandis que, de la main droite tenant l'aiguille, on ramène sur le trou l'opium embrasé, dont on aspire d'un unique et long trait la fumée. (1)

La première bouffée fit tousser Steve et et Tony rit doucement, l'encourageant à continuer. La tête lui tourna directement mais ce n'était pas désagréable alors pourquoi pas ? Était-ce les vapeurs ou juste la quiétude d'être là ? Il se sentait bien et après la troisième bouffée, il sentit l'extase se répandre dans ses artères, se distiller dans ses veines. Il était relaxé, ses mouvements étaient mal coordonnés mais en même temps, il percevait tout puissance mille : les odeurs, les couleurs, les sons, la présence de Tony. Il était bien, si bien depuis si longtemps. 1866. Grand dieu, il avait passé quatre ans loin de tout, seul, si seul. Alors là, il avait juste envie de profiter. Il l'avait mérité, non ?

« Stark ?

\- Hum ?

\- Vous me laisserez repartir chez moi ?

\- Quelqu'un vous y attend ?

\- Non, à part mon devoir.

\- La guerre est finie, Steve, vous ne devez plus rien. »

Le pirate avait à nouveau employé son prénom mais sans moquerie ni sarcasme. C'était comme si une sorte d'intimité s'était installée entre deux bouffées de drogue.

« Capitaine, je... je dois...

\- Racontez-moi ce qui vous est arrivé et je reverrai peut-être ma position. »

Steve hésita. Il n'en avait pas le droit mais aussi, terriblement besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un.

« J'ai accepté une mission suicide.

\- Qui n'a pas fonctionné à ce qu'on dirait.

\- Détrompez-vous. Si je vous dis la vérité, me direz-vous la vôtre ? »

Le pirate n'hésita qu'un instant.

« Demandez ce que vous voulez, je répondrai.

\- Que faisiez-vous si loin au nord ?

\- Je suis un pirate, je cherchais un trésor.

\- Stark...

\- Un sceptre. On dit qu'il donne à un seul homme le pouvoir d'une armée. On dit qu'il est dans une île recouverte de glace. Mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une légende. »

Le soldat le regardait droit dans les yeux, l'autre ne cillait pas, il disait la vérité.

« Et si je vous disais qu'il est réel ?

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui mais vous ne le retrouverez pas, il est au fond de l'océan.

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

\- Je l'y ai jeté.

\- C'est fâcheux.

\- Pas vraiment. On dit qu'il a été façonné par les conquistadors et enchanté par un indien shaman. Il donne force et vie.

\- C'est le cas ?

\- J'étais un gringalet quand je suis parti. Je suis resté bloqué dans les glaces pendant quatre ans, donc oui, je crois que tout est vrai. Le Général Grant lui-même m'a chargé de récupérer cet objet. Un homme m'attendait au Canada, je ne sais rien de lui, il m'a juste remis une caisse que je ne devais ouvrir sous aucun prétexte.

\- Mon dieu Steve, auriez-vous désobéi ? »

Stark était tout sourire et se moquait ouvertement. Steve choisit d'en rire ou alors, l'opium le fit pour lui.

« J'ai connu un accès de rébellion. Mais il y avait tant de mystères sur ce que je devais transporter que j'ai ouvert la boite de pandore. Et c'était un vrai sceptre, sans doute en or mais dès que ma peau l'a touché, il s'en est dégagé une lumière bleue. Et alors... mon dieu, je n'ai jamais ressenti pareille douleur qui a duré des heures. Mon corps grandissait, gonflait, une croissance accélérée qui m'a fait hurler. J'ai dû perdre conscience, je me suis réveillé tel que vous me voyez. Et je pouvais alors soulever des rochers d'une main ou courir sans fatigue. »

Tony fronça les sourcils.

« Mais alors, si le pouvoir était vrai, pourquoi vous en être débarrassé ?

\- J'ai pris le train pour rentrer mais il y a eu un terrible accident. Personne n'a survécu. J'étais là, au milieu des décombres, tout ce sang, ces corps déchiquetés, je n'avais rien. Et alors, j'ai imaginé une guerre avec des super-soldats qui ne pouvaient trépasser. Je voulais gagner cette guerre car je veux que les hommes soient libres et égaux, quelque soit leur couleur. Une telle arme ne pouvait que garantir le contraire et je ne pouvais prendre le risque de la perdre.

\- Vous êtes un idéaliste.

\- Peut-être. Aussi, j'ai marché jusqu'à la côte qui était proche, j'ai pris un bateau et j'ai laissé les glaces m'engloutir. Je me suis retrouvé accroché à des débris dans l'eau glacée qui me piquait comme des milliers d'aiguilles. J'avais froid, j'avais mal mais je ne mourais pas, je ne le pouvais plus.

\- Une bonne nouvelle, non ?

\- Non ! Mon dieu, j'aurais voulu mourir. Je l'aurais vraiment voulu. »

Il avait fermé les yeux à ce souvenir éprouvant.

« Ça ne me dit pourquoi on vous a retrouvé sur un radeau.

\- Parce que je crois en Dieu, le suicide promet l'enfer éternel et que d'une certaine façon, je suis lâche. La douleur de l'eau glacée est vite devenue insupportable alors j'ai bricolé quelques planches et je me suis laissé enfermer dans la crevasse d'un iceberg. Il a dû me libérer peu avant de croiser votre route. J'étais comme en hibernation tels les ours l'hiver, qui se réveillent parfois. J'étais conscient, pas tout le temps mais je l'étais. Je ne sais pas comment je ne suis pas devenu fou. »

Cette fois Tony avait vraiment de la compassion pour lui. L'expérience était tout à fait inimaginable et pourtant, il le croyait. Il souhaitait l'aider mais au sein de son équipage, un super-soldat ferait une telle recrue.

« Mais pourquoi vouloir rentrer ? Restez avec nous.

\- Je suis un soldat. Je dois rentrer. Alors, que décidez-vous ?

\- Je vous ramènerai. »

Steve aspira une longue bouffée et se laissa aller sur les coussins. Cette fois, il pouvait se reposer.

OoO

 _« Vous allez vraiment le laisser partir, Capitaine ? »_

 _Peter, assis près de Stark, venait de poser la question à dix millions._

 _« Je crois que oui, je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Spidey ?_

 _\- Je crois que si vous voulez qu'il reste, vous trouverez un moyen de le convaincre, comme chacun de nous._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a convaincu, toi ?_

 _\- Quand vous m'avez dit : ''viens, on rentre à la maison''. C'est à cet instant que j'ai su que je resterais avec vous car vous m'offriez ce que je ne pouvais obtenir seul : un foyer._

 _\- Je suis content que tu sois resté._

 _\- Moi aussi, Capitaine. »_

 _Stark replongea dans ses pensées. Que pouvait-il offrir à un soldat dédié à sa patrie qui n'avait d'autre ambition que la servir et combattre les gens comme lui ? Là était la question..._

 _._

 _(à suivre)_

(1) La Chine, missionnaires de la société de Saint-Augustin, Wikipédia.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Donc le sceptre, un petit air magique, il me semble que le super-sérum n'était pas possible vue l'époque, la médecine et la religion... mais ceci n'est que mon avis...  
**

 **Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai un autre profil, Dandysme, il y a un Stony dessus... (auto-pub CHECK ! )... (le lien sur mon profil ;) )**

 **à tantôt...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain, ils avaient repris la route dans une délicieuse sérénité. Le temps était beau, le vent fort et l'Iron Man glissait sur les flots sans heurts. Steve, autant pour s'occuper que par réel attrait, s'intéressait de près à ce prodigieux bateau. En plus des voiles, il était doté d'un moteur à vapeur dont la cheminée était camouflée à l'intérieur du grand mât. Ainsi, même par mer d'huile ou si le besoin d'aller plus vite se faisait sentir, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. La coque était de bois mais recouverte d'un alliage de métal, léger et résistant, un alliage secret de Stark lui-même. Il n'était que peu armé mais la qualité des canons, rechargeables en une poignée de secondes par un seul homme, les mitrailleuses à l'avant et à l'arrière en faisaient sans nul doute un adversaire redoutable.

Tout était pensé pour que le bateau puisse être manœuvré par une poignée d'hommes. Ces derniers se prêtaient bien volontiers au jeu des questions du soldat et souvent, c'était Jarvis qui parvenait à donner la bonne réponse, à croire qu'il savait tout sur tout. Steve participait à la manœuvre et profitait de moments agréables autour d'un verre.

Le troisième soir, Tony invita Steve à prendre leur repas dans leur cabine et ce fut bien plus courtois que la dernière fois. Il était rare que le capitaine, toujours occupé à dieu sait quoi, dîne avec eux. Il se contentait d'un plateau, isolé avec son perroquet. Là, c'était différent, le voyage allait bientôt prendre fin. Le repas fut délicieux.

« Nous vous déposerons dans un petit port de Floride, vous devrez remonter au nord par vos propres moyens. Naviguer de par ces eaux ne nous est guère favorable.

\- Avant mon départ, vous vous étiez déjà fait un nom.

\- Nous sommes bien loin de l'ère de la piraterie du siècle dernier mais la guerre a réveillé quelques velléités.

\- Pourquoi avoir choisi cette voie ? »

Stark haussa les épaules comme si ça n'avait aucune importance.

« J'avais une plantation de tabac mais aussi des usines d'armement. Je ne vous cache pas que l'annonce d'un prochain conflit fut une aubaine. J'ai armé les deux camps, sans distinction.

\- Les deux ?

\- L'argent n'a pas d'odeur. En fait, je n'y croyais pas à cette guerre. Je me suis dit que si les deux parties disposaient des mêmes forces, chacun y réfléchirait à deux fois. Je suis né à New-York, y ai vécu jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans et à la mort de mes parents, j'ai tout quitté et me suis installé à Galveston. Vous voyez, je ne pouvais choisir un camps. Sauf que les Yankees sont arrivés, ont mis le feu à ma maison, mes récoltes, tué mes voisins... Je me suis enfui. Mais vous savez le plus drôle ? J'ai été fait prisonnier par des sudistes qui voulaient de l'argent.

\- Mais vous étiez des leurs.

\- Et ils étaient décimés par les fusils Stark. J'ai été blessé alors. »

Tony ouvrit sa chemise et montra une marque en étoile au milieu de sa poitrine.

« J'ai un fragment de balle, logé tout près de mon cœur, inopérable. Un jour, il me tuera.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le soyez pas, je l'ai sans doute mérité. J'ai vu des champs de ruines, des montagnes de morts, des torrents de sang et j'y ai contribué. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir et depuis lors, je n'avais plus de camps, plus de patrie. L'Iron Man était un de mes caprices, j'en ai fait un vaisseau de guerre. Le Nord avait instauré un blocus des ports, j'ai fait de la contrebande pour aider le Sud. Et en repartant, j'emmenais avec moi les esclaves pour les libérer.

\- Le but premier de l'Union.

\- Oh Steve, vous ne croyez tout de même pas à ces fadaises ? Combien de nègres a-ton enrôlé de force pour en faire de la chair à la canon ? Vous le verrez de vos yeux mais certains regrettent presque leur vie dans les plantations.

\- Ça vous arrange d'y croire.

\- Tous mes esclaves étaient affranchis et je les payais. J'en ai revu un, une fois. Il avait perdu un bras au front et il curait les égouts pour faire vivre sa femme et ses deux enfants. Mais vous avez raison, il était fier d'être un homme libre, les deux pieds dans la merde toute la sainte journée. Un imbécile ! Il n'a fait qu'échanger ses chaînes contre des autres. Mais assez parlé de moi, bien que je sois un sujet passionnant. Et vous Steve, comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé à accepter cette mission ? »

Le blond se ferma aussitôt et riva son regard sur le verre qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts.

« Je préfère ne pas en parler.

\- Très bien, je peux jouer à deviner, alors.

\- Vous n'y arriverez pas.

\- Eh bien... Vous avez volé ?

\- Non.

\- Tué ?

\- Non.

\- Vous vous êtes fait coincer à retrousser les jupes de la femme d'un général ?

\- Hahaha, absolument pas.

\- On vous a découvert homosexuel. »

Steve pâlit et faillit en lâcher son verre. Stark ne demandait pas cette fois, il affirmait.

« Comment... ?

\- Très simple. La dernière fois où nous nous sommes retrouvés ici-même, vous m'avez accusé d'être un sodomite. Qui dirait une chose pareille à part quelqu'un accusé de la même chose ? Un pécher mortel, un crime valant la prison, personne n'utilise ce terme à la légère. Et vue la rigidité de l'armée, il fallait une sacré raison pour vous donner et vous faire accepter un tel ordre.

\- Et quoi ? C'est maintenant que vous me passez à la planche ?, se rebuffa le soldat, soudain sur la défensive. »

Le pirate sourit, parfaitement à l'aise, comme s'ils parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps.

« Absolument pas. Les pirates se font rares mais nous suivons toujours l'ancien code. Savez-vous ce qu'est le matelotage ?

\- Non.

\- C'est une union pour ainsi dire consacrée entre deux êtres de sexes opposés ou identiques.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous me vexez. Demandez à Natasha, elle et Pepper se sont unies l'année dernière.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ?

\- Demandez-lui.

\- Je vous crois sur parole. »

Un ange passa, Tony laissa à Steve le temps de digérer la chose.

« Vous êtes sûr de toujours vouloir rentrer ?

\- C'est mon...

\- Devoir, je sais. Mais je vous offre la liberté à vous aussi.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Voyez, c'est ce que je vous disais à propos des esclaves, on ne se débarrasse pas de ses chaînes si facilement, n'est-ce pas ? »

Steve ne répondit pas. C'était avant, c'était hier. Un baiser échangé avec Bucky et tout avait basculé, on les avait vus, dénoncés. On leur avait laissé le choix : le combat en première ligne ou la prison et le déshonneur. Bucky était parti au front, lui au Canada. Son meilleur ami, son seul amant. Il ne pouvait être que mort à présent... mais et si... ? Il se secoua, refusant d'y penser. Durant ces années sous la glace, il s'était fait une raison, le passé était derrière, le futur figé, il avait cessé d'espérer. Y succomber à nouveau ? La chute serait encore pire alors non, pas de spéculations. Et puis, il s'était fait une promesse : si tous deux revenaient sains et saufs, jamais, au grand jamais, il ne remettrait sa vie en danger. Jamais il ne se laisserait aller à l'aimer, Bucky méritait mieux que lui, mieux que cette vie.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par deux coups frappés à la porte et Thor entra sans attendre de réponse.

« Capitaine, vous devriez venir voir, une tempête approche. »

Les trois hommes sortirent sur le pont. Au loin, des nuages d'encre zébrés d'éclairs et le vent forçait, faisant claquer les voiles.

« Fury, un moyen de contourner ?, demanda Stark.

\- Impossible, va falloir traverser.

\- Bien, tous à vos postes. »

Stark se plaça à la console de commande à côté de Fury qui tenait déjà le gouvernail à deux mains, Coulson en renfort. Bruce, Thor, Clint et Peter étaient déjà à la manœuvre, attachant les voiles qu'on abaissait, accompagnant chaque action de la console.

« Steve, pouvez-vous aller aider Natasha à tout attacher en bas dans la cuisine ? Ça va secouer.

\- Bien-sûr. » (1)

Steve n'était pas un marin et il appréciait de se rendre utile, sur le pont, il aurait plus gêné qu'autre chose. Son expérience de soldat lui avait fait comprendre que chacun avait une tache précise à accomplir, le nombre restreint de matelots obligeait à une organisation quasi-militaire. La jeune femme lui montrait comment procéder, il s'activait. Soudain, le bateau sembla tomber sur le flanc avant de se redresser avec des craquements sinistres. Steve et Natasha s'étaient rattrapés aux murs.

« Natasha, vous allez bien ?

\- Oui mais allez voir en haut s'ils ont besoin d'aide, je vais me débrouiller. »

Parvenu sur le pont, le soldat se prit une gerbe d'eau en plein visage qui lui brouilla la vue. Le vent hurlait, l'eau cognait la coque comme un bélier, le bois craquait et l'Iron Man semblait gravir des crêtes immenses avant de dévaler des pentes vertigineuses, les creux étaient énormes. Dans l'optique de rejoindre le gouvernail, il dut s'accrocher fermement à tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

Alors qu'il était à mi-chemin, plusieurs événements se déroulèrent simultanément. Peter, qui attachait une corde déliée, se prit une déferlante de pleine face, le projetant en arrière et menaçant de le faire passer par-dessus bord. Stark le vit, se précipita, l'attrapa de justesse mais alors qu'il le poussait en sécurité contre le bastingage, l'armature d'une voilure se rompit et vint frapper l'arrière de la tête du capitaine pirate. Il bascula.

Steve ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde, il fonça, empoigna une corde en espérant que l'autre extrémité soit attachée et sauta dans l'océan. Pendant un instant, il fut totalement désorienté, sous l'eau, le ciel se confondait avec les flots. Et le ressac le faisait tourner et retourner, il serra le filin qu'il n'avait pas lâché et tira. Enfin une goulée d'air avant d'être à nouveau submergé puis réapparaître. Même si Stark n'avait pas coulé, comment le repérer dans cette étendue mouvante ? Et le bateau avançait toujours, il pouvait déjà être laissé loin derrière.

Soudain, un éclair blanc attira son œil, le blanc d'une chemise. À la poupe du navire, Tony avait réussi à s'accrocher à un cordage. Steve se laissa glisser jusqu'à lui, tenant toujours son fil d'Ariane. Encore un mètre... Non ! Il avait coulé, juste devant lui. Sans plus réfléchir, il plongea. L'eau était noire, elle semblait bouillonner sous les assauts du vent. Il n'avait que quelques secondes pour agir, depuis combien de temps avait-il plongé ?

Puis il le vit et tendit le bras, encercla sa taille et remonta à la surface. Ils émergèrent en toussant. Steve tenait toujours la corde, dernier rempart avant de disparaître dans les flots, le bateau ne pourrait faire demi-tour dans de telles conditions aussi il l'enroula de deux tours autour de son poignet et de son autre bras, plaqua le dos de Stark contre son torse, ce dernier semblait à bout de force, son sang se mêlait à l'eau. Une vague énorme les propulsa contre la coque. Steve fit l'effort de se tourner pour en subir seul le choc. L'acier lui déchira la peau.

« Bon dieu, Steve, lâchez-moi !

\- Pour vous noyer ? Et ne blasphémez pas, en ce moment, on a plutôt besoin de son aide.

\- Lâchez-moi ou nous nous noierons tous les deux, vous ne pouvez pas nous tenir d'une seule main.

\- Évidemment que je peux. Et fermez-la, pour une fois ! »

Steve le serra un peu plus contre lui. Ils avalaient de l'eau, la coque le meurtrissait, il sentait à peine sa main droite cisaillée par le lien mais il ne lâcherait pas. Soudain, il sentit une tension dans le filin : on les remontait à bord. Il assura un peu plus sa prise sur le pirate et se laissa hisser. Enfin sur le pont, ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol, à bout de souffle et de douleurs.

« Vous êtes blessés, il faut soigner ça », cria Bruce par-dessus les hurlements du vent.

Stark avait une plaie à la tête qui saignait et Rogers le dos lacéré.

« Il faut d'abord sauver le bateau, grogna le capitaine.

\- On s'en occupe, allez à l'infirmerie. »

OoO

Le local était en plutôt bon état, Banner assez méticuleux pour tout arrimer, caler et attacher. Le tangage était terrible et les deux hommes devaient s'accrocher à tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main, leurs vêtement empesés d'eau ne facilitant pas la tache.

« Je m'occupe de votre dos et vous de ma tête.

\- On commence par vous, vous pissez le sang. »

Steve trouva des pansements et un désinfectant qu'il appliqua sur le cuir chevelu de Stark.

« OUCH ! Doucement, Captain.

\- Ce que vous êtes douillet.

\- Je ne suis pas douillet, je suis sensible, nuance... et merci d'être venu me secourir.

\- Vous l'avez fait pour moi, nous sommes quittes. »

Tony détourna les yeux mais ne dit plus un mot pendant les soins. Il savait qu'il venait de perdre un avantage pour faire pression sur le soldat pour le garder à bord.

« Ça ne saigne plus. J'attache ce bandage et vous voilà comme neuf... ou du moins, ça attendra les bons soins du médecin.

\- Merci, à vous maintenant.

\- C'est inutile.

\- Tournez-vous et enlevez cette foutue chemise. »

Le soldat haussa les épaules mais obéit néanmoins. Stark suspendit son geste, sa main avec la compresse en l'air.

« Sacrebleu... votre chemise est en sang mais... il n'y a pratiquement plus rien.

\- Je cicatrise vite.

\- Vite ? Il y a dix minutes, on aurait dit que vous aviez reçu le fouet. C'est le sceptre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Steve se dégagea des doigts qui effleuraient sa peau et prit une chemise propre dans son sac resté à l'infirmerie où il continuait de dormir.

« Quoi d'autre, sinon ?

\- C'est prodigieux.

\- Non, c'est même tout le contraire. Dieu nous a créé avec des faiblesses, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose de vouloir le surpasser, juste nous promettre la damnation éternelle.

\- Et il nous a donné la possibilité de passer outre, si on suit votre raisonnement. Si ça vous semble si peu naturel, pourquoi avoir accepté de risquer votre âme ?

\- J'étais déjà promis aux enfers alors un peu plus ou un peu moins. »

Une violente secousse leur fit perdre l'équilibre. Steve se stabilisa sans mal le dos au mur et réceptionna Tony contre lui. Ce dernier le regarda droit dans les yeux et... posa sa bouche sur sa jumelle. Un mouvement du bateau et ils se retrouvèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre. Steve sentait la barbe le picoter délicieusement, leurs souffles se mêler puis ce petit goût de sel... le même que celui des larmes. Il avait pleuré de rares fois : quand il avait compris qu'il préférait les garçons, il avait prié pour que cela cesse mais le Seigneur ne l'avait pas entendu de honte quand ses parents l'avaient appris et l'avaient jeté à la rue il avait pleuré quand lui et Bucky s'étaient dit adieu derrière l'entrepôt de ravitaillement, les sachant condamnés à mort tous les deux la dernière fois quand il appelait la Grande Faucheuse de tous ses vœux mais qu'elle l'ignorait. Cette fois, c'était juste le sel de l'océan et pourtant, ça y ressemblait tant. Il tourna brusquement la tête.

« Stark !

\- Un problème, Cap' ?

\- Écartez-vous, je crois que votre coup à la tête a fait plus de dégâts que prévu.

\- Ma tête va très bien mais je vous remercie de vous en soucier. Bien, où en étions-nous ?

\- Nulle part. Cessez seulement de vous rendre ridicule.

\- Hé, comme vous y allez ! Je suis certain que je vous plais.

\- Quoi ? Vous êtes d'une suffisance, bon sang !

\- Je suis séduisant, cultivé, riche à millions, du pouvoir, ce n'est pas de la suffisance, c'est du bon sens.

\- Vous n'êtes pas croyable...

\- Sans compter que je sens quelque chose de dur entre nous qui n'est pas à moi, enfin, pas seulement. »

Cette fois, Steve le repoussa brutalement.

« Il est inutile de me tourner en ridicule.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais.

\- Vous êtes donc homosexuel ?

\- Absolument pas. Je sais juste tirer profit de chaque situation. Je suis un pirate.

\- Prêt à vous maudire ?

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, Captain. »

Stark se rapprocha à nouveau, prit son visage entre ses mains et à la vue de son regard tourmenté, il posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Alors, il sentit une main presser sa nuque et la bouche de Steve fondit sur la sienne, avec une ardeur presque douloureuse. Le baiser n'avait rien de tendre, c'était un naufrage, un besoin de sentir l'autre en vie alors qu'ils se trouvaient sur le même navire en perdition. Et le soldat se laissa griser, voulant juste tout oublier.

Tony sentit ses viscères se soulever alors qu'il basculait en arrière mais sa chute fut retenue et il se retrouva dos au plancher, Steve pesant de tout son poids alors qu'il prenait sa bouche, encore et encore. Puis il partit sur sa gorge, mordillant la peau sensible de son cou. Stark ne put retenir un gémissement alors, avalé par le blond qui reprenait ses lèvres brutalement. Pas un mot ne devait rompre cet instant et Stark avait trop cette mauvaise manie de toujours l'ouvrir.

Leurs corps se pressaient, ondulaient, se caressaient au rythme du bateau, un feu semblant les réchauffer de l'intérieur. Ils émirent le même râle, bouche contre bouche, lorsque leurs deux érections entrèrent en contact, juste séparées par leurs vêtements humides qui seraient bien trop longs à enlever. Alors ils bougèrent de concert, se frottant l'un contre l'autre, les bassins s'attisant.

Toujours la même rudesse, leurs membres durs échauffés par leurs gangues de tissus que c'en était douloureux. Mais l'urgence était là, le désir trop pressant. Seul comptait ce plaisir qui leur brûlait les reins, les faisait se cambrer pour approfondir le contact.

Les mains aussi caressaient sans douceur, s'accrochaient aux cheveux, aux vêtements dans des gestes désordonnés. Celles de Stark glissèrent sur de dos dont les muscles puissants bougeaient sous ses doigts, s'accrochèrent aux flancs. Le contact sembla brûlant au pirate qui donna un coup de bassin en posant ses paumes sur les fesses fermes de son amant qui accéléra encore ses mouvements sous la douce pression.

Puis avides d'air, chacun plongea dans le cou de l'autre, la respiration erratique, les gémissements non retenus. Tony sentit l'orgasme monter, il voulut le retarder mais c'était trop tard. Il se déversa en se contractant, son bassin soulevant le corps de son amant qui le suivit dans l'extase à ce mouvement.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes puis Steve roula, s'allongeant à côté du capitaine. Leurs souffles haletants mirent du temps à se calmer et ils prirent plusieurs minutes pour retrouver leurs esprits Une nouvelle secousse du bateau les ramena à la réalité.

« Nous devrions remonter pour aider les autres, dit Steve, la voix plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et un peu honteux de s'être laissé aller au plaisir alors que l'équipage luttait contre la tempête..

\- Hum oui, sans doute. Dîtes-moi, vous resterez ?

\- Allons-y. »

Steve aurait voulu dire oui mais ça aurait été reconnaître de l'importance à Stark alors non. Plus personne ne le serait, plus personne ne pourrait décider de son destin car c'était bien là la malédiction prévue par Dieu pour les sodomites : leur enlever tout libre arbitre à partir du moment où le secret était connu ici-bas. Et plus jamais il ne condamnerait la vie de quelqu'un qu'il aimait, plus jamais.

OoO

 _« Tout va bien, Capitaine ? »_

 _Tony venait de croiser Natasha alors qu'il remontait vers le pont._

 _« Oui, ça va. Et là-haut ?_

 _\- On se débrouille, je pense qu'on a passé le plus fort de la tempête._

 _\- Parfait. »_

 _Il la dépassa quand elle le rappela._

 _« Eh Stark ! Attention à ne pas vous brûler les ailes. Vous ne pouvez pas tout obtenir. »_

 _Il hocha la tête. Depuis toujours, il se battait pour tout avoir. Mais peut-être que cette fois, la jeune femme avait raison. Il ne réussirait pas à acheter le soldat mais il était fort possible qu'il venait de vendre son âme au Diable._

 _(à suivre)_

(1) Un petit clin d'oeil à la condition de la femme de l'époque.

* * *

 **\- Pour l'homosexualité de l'époque, je vous cite juste ce qui se passe de nos jours, je vous laisse imaginer...**

 _ **Don't ask, don't tell**_ **(« Ne demandez pas, n'en parlez pas ») était une doctrine et une législation discriminatoire en vigueur de 1993 à 2011 dans les forces armées des États-Unis vis-à-vis des homosexuels ou bisexuels. Elle a été abolie par un vote du Sénat américain le 18 décembre 2010 et mise en application jusqu'au 20 septembre 2011.**

 **\- Pour les reviews en guest, c'est toujours frustrant de ne pouvoir répondre mais là, je vais le faire. Je me répète, je fais beaucoup de recherches pour mes fics alors pour la fumerie d'opium, Google est votre ami. Je n'ai pas très bien compris le « je désapprouve »... quoi la scène ? La drogue ? Quand je dis que l'équipage vide des tonneaux de rhum, ça ne choque pourtant personne et l'alcoolisme tue plus que la drogue. Et il n'y a pas à approuver, il y a une époque, un contexte alors faut vous renseigner un peu, c'était tout à fait légal (voir "la guerre de l'opium").**

 **Sur ce, je roule un stick et je fais tourner. Qui n'en veut ? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

La tempête avait duré plusieurs heures et laissé les hommes et le bateau dans un triste état, épuisés par une terrible bataille.

« Il va nous falloir accoster, dit Thor, je ne peux pas réparer en mer.

\- Fury, trouvez-nous un coin tranquille, dit Stark.

\- Il y a une petite île déserte avec une crique abritée à quelques milles. On pourra stationner là-bas. »

Une heure d'efforts plus tard, ils jetaient l'ancre dans la nuit noire. Quelques plaies et bosses pour les hommes, des voiles déchirées et du bois arraché pour l'Iron Man.

« Allons tous dormir, nous verrons le reste demain », proposa Natasha.

Tout le monde approuva, Peter tenait à peine ses yeux ouverts. Stark s'approcha de Rogers.

« Venez avec moi, Steve. L'infirmerie va être prise d'assaut et il y a une voie d'eau dans la chambrée.

\- Vous...

\- Ne discutez pas pour rien, je suis trop fatigué pour ça. »

Tony avait repris son ton qui ne supportait aucune rebuffade et c'est sans doute pour cette raison que Steve le suivit. Sans doute, quoi d'autre sinon ?

La cabine était dans un triste état, tout était renversé, cassé, propulsé dans la pièce comme par un Poltergeist en colère. Tony n'y pénétra que d'un pas.

« Jarvis ? Jarvis ! »

Il ne cherchait nullement à cacher son angoisse, pour une fois, aucune fierté ne surpassait le reste. Son regard courait partout alors qu'il restait figé à l'entrée. Paralysé. Soudain, un bruit d'ailes et le perroquet se percha sur son épaule.

« Bonjour, Capitaine, brailla-t-il.

\- Pas de blessure, moussaillon ?

\- Aucune. »

Tony sourit et se dirigea vers son bureau. Là, il releva le perchoir tombé à terre, prit le temps de donner des graines et de l'eau au volatile ainsi qu'un quartier de pomme qu'il trouva au sol. Il fit ensuite passer délicatement l'oiseau dessus et lui caressa les plumes ébouriffées de la tête. Steve l'avait regardé faire du coin de l'œil alors qu'il redressait quelques meubles et ramassait quelques objets épars, s'occupant ainsi pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité comme s'il assistait aux retrouvailles de deux amis et pas seulement d'un homme et son animal. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyait une faille chez Stark, lui toujours comme en représentation et ça l'avait quelque part touché. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole.

« Allons Captain América, il est temps de se mettre tout nu et de se propulser sur la couchette.

\- Bon sang, Stark !

\- Votre vertu ne risque rien, je veux juste m'écrouler. Il n'y a qu'une couchette, large mais unique, nous sommes trempés, vous ne rentrerez jamais dans mes vêtements et... nous nous connaissons assez intimement pour passer outre. »

Il eut été ridicule de se justifier, Steve l'avait suivi alors autant en finir et puis, il était si fatigué. Il eut un dernier élan de pudeur, il tourna le dos à Stark le temps de se déshabiller puis se jeta sous les draps. Il ne put cependant rater le sourire moqueur du pirate avant que celui-ci n'éteigne la lanterne et se couche à son tour. Steve attendit un geste mais il n'y eut rien, juste le soupir satisfait d'un corps étendu et au chaud. Le soldat commençait à somnoler quand le silence fut brisé.

« Quand j'étais dans l'eau, j'ai vraiment cru que ma dernière heure était arrivée. »

Combien de fois Steve avait-il eu les mêmes pensées ?

« Il ne faut plus y songer.

\- Oh, je n'ai pas eu peur, vous savez. J'aurais même été soulagé.

\- Pourquoi dîtes-vous une chose pareille ?

\- Parce que j'ai pactisé avec la mort quand je vendais toutes ces armes. Nous avons pris rendez-vous, alors.

\- Eh bien, je suis ravi de vous l'avoir gâché. »

Dans le noir, Steve tendit le bras, le passa sous la nuque de Tony, l'attira contre lui et embrassa son front, doucement, un fantôme de baiser.

« Dormez, Stark.

\- Appelez-moi Tony, lui réclama une voix déjà endormie. »

Steve sourit.

« Dormez, Tony. Tant que je serai là, elle ne viendra pas vous prendre. Puisqu'elle me refuse, je ne la laisserai pas vous prendre. »

Était-ce une promesse ? Allait-il rester avec eux ? Tony se lova contre le corps chaud et il rejoignirent Morphée.

OoO

Le ciel s'éclaircissait à peine quand Steve ouvrit les yeux. Il était sur le dos, Tony à moitié couché sur lui. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était réveillé peau contre peau avec quelqu'un et à cet instant, il se sentait aussi bien que parfaitement mal à l'aise. Lui et Stark n'avaient rien en commun, aucun avenir, on aurait même pu les définir ennemis. Il aurait pu rester avec eux, l'idée était tentante mais il n'adhérerait jamais à leurs idées, s'imposer par la force, vivre de rapines, fuir, toujours.

Lorsque lui et Bucky s'étaient fait prendre, traînés dans la boue, risqué la Cour Martiale et la prison, ils avaient songé à déserter tout en sachant qu'aucun d'eux ne l'aurait fait, l'honneur n'était pas un vain mot alors devenir pirate ? Impensable. Stark avait dû l'entendre penser car il remua et jura.

« Oh bon sang, j'ai plus de courbatures qu'après une bonne bagarre. Et la gueule de bois en moins, ce qui est un plus... ou un moins, j'hésite encore. »

Steve ricana et Tony lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Vous êtes frais comme un gardon, je parie. Vous n'êtes pas humain.

\- Je suis seulement moins délicat.

\- Délicat ?! »

Le pirate se jeta sur lui alors que Steve éclatait de rire. Cette fois, Tony n'y résista pas, le soldat de bonne humeur et nu dans son lit, ça ne se refusait pas. Il posa sa bouche sur la sienne, prêt à une rebuffade mais il n'y en eut pas. Au contraire, le blond l'entoura de ses bras et lui rendit le baiser. Quand les langues se joignirent à la danse, les mains effleuraient, caressaient, découvraient. Soudain, Steve le repoussa.

« Quoi ?, demanda Tony, apparemment contrarié.

\- Euh... on ne peut pas faire ça devant Jarvis. »

Tony en écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Mon dieu, Steve, vous êtes sérieux ? Bien-sûr que vous l'êtes ! Il en vu d'autres, je vous rassure.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que je veuille qu'il me voit, moi.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai, on dirait qu'on parle de nos enfants. »

La voix égrillarde s'éleva à leur droite.

« Techniquement, je ne peux pas être l'enfant de deux humains.

\- La ferme, Jarvis !

\- Et deux mâles ne peuvent se reproduire. »

Tony se sentit secoué par le corps sous lui, Steve éclata de rire, il pouvait à peine parler.

« Par le Christ, cette conversation est surréaliste.

\- Surtout que nous avons mieux à faire que parler. »

Cette fois, Steve se tendit, la réalité de la situation commençait à le faire paniquer. Quelques instants plus tôt, il se serait laissé aller, à présent, la magie était passé.

Le pirate plongea son regard dans les yeux céruléens qui semblaient le supplier de s'arrêter, tout autant que de continuer. L'appréhension, la peur étaient là, il ne pouvait vraiment la définir mais il la sentait. Le soldat n'avait pas peur de Stark mais bien de lui-même.

Tony approcha son visage, pourtant déjà si proche que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Et il attendit, se contentant de sentir leurs souffles qui se mêlaient par les lèvres à peine entrouvertes. Steve hésitait, encore. Pourtant, il se sentait bien en cet instant, peu avant aussi quand il riait.

Alors, il pencha à peine la tête sur l'oreiller, un mouvement lent, doux, une fissure dans sa muraille. Stark posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, délicatement, les effleura, un fantôme de baiser, une brise de souffle suspendu et sa main descendit sur la cuisse, doucement. Il semblait vouloir l'apprivoiser. Le soldat posa sa paume sur cette main et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent alors que leurs bouches se caressaient. C'était lent, c'était doux, c'était bon, les paupières closes pour mieux savourer cet instant. Excitant.

Steve le repoussa au dos et fondit sur sa bouche qu'il pressa. La pointe de sa langue vint taquiner la lèvre inférieure, une demande, et il s'engouffra dans l'antre chaude et humide, bien trop accueillante. Et les mains se perdaient dans les cheveux, les corps ondulaient, se caressaient. Ils se cajolaient, doucement, sans gestes brusques.

Steve voulait croire que tout ceci était une bonne idée, juste un instant de bonheur volé mais une toute petite partie de lui continuait de douter, comme ces instants où, perché sur une falaise, le vent, les vagues qui s'écrasent sur les rochers vous font sentir vivant alors qu'une seule bourrasque pourrait vous jeter dans l'abîme.

« Bonjour, Messieurs », dit la voix claire de Natasha qui entrait sans s'annoncer.

Steve se jeta de côté et tira les draps sur lui dans un élan gêné de pudeur. La jeune femme ne paraissait même pas remarquer leur situation compromettante.

« Capitaine Rogers, j'ai apporté vos vêtements laissés à l'infirmerie, je me suis dit que vous pouviez en avoir besoin.

\- M... merci.

\- Et le petit déjeuner est prêt, on attend vos ordres, Capitaine. »

Nul doute qu'elle s'amusait follement et souriait franchement quand elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

« Je vais remettre le planche au goût du jour ! », vociféra Tony.

Steve aurait pu en rire mais il était mortifié. Une seule fois, on l'avait surpris en train d'échanger un léger baiser, sa vie en avait été changée à jamais. Là, une femme les surprenait dans un lit, totalement nus et personne ne disait rien. Il se leva en s'enroulant dans le drap.

« Steve, mais que...

\- Vous avez des devoirs, Capitaine Stark.

\- Et vous, aucune pitié pour un pauvre homme dans le besoin, Captain Igloo.

\- On se rejoint à la cuisine. »

Il se contenta d'enfiler un pantalon et sortit avec ses affaires à la main. Tony quitta le lit en bougonnant sous le cri strident du perroquet.

« Érection du matin, pipi sans les mains. (1)

\- Bon sang Jarvis, ce n'est pas le moment de réciter les blagues graveleuses que Clint s'amuse à t'apprendre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous, ce matin ?! »

OoO

Lorsque Tony débarqua sur le pont, Steve l'ignora superbement, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa mauvaise humeur. Après la tempête, le soleil tapait fort sur le pont, tout le monde s'était mis à l'ouvrage pour les réparations et il s'attelait à la console, vérifiant avec l'aide de Spidey que chaque commande fonctionnait. Thor accompagné de Bruce, maniait le marteau avec dextérité, les autres s'occupaient à recoudre les voiles qui avaient le plus souffert.

« Fury, on dirait qu'il y a un problème dans le gouvernail, dit Stark, la mine soucieuse.

\- Je vais aller voir. »

Il ôta sa chemise et ses bottes et plongea. Il revint à la surface quelques minutes plus tard.

« Il est bloqué, on dirait que la barre s'est tordue, je n'arrive pas à la redresser.

\- Je peux essayer, proposa Steve.

\- Avec joie, Captain. »

Tony ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en le voyant ôter sa chemise et ses bottes. Quel dos ! Steve plongea à son tour, rejoignant le timonier qui devait lui expliquer le problème, n'étant pas spécialiste. Au bout de quelques minutes, Fury remonta prendre de l'air. Et il le fit encore trois fois. La dernière, il remonta à bord pour tester le gouvernail.

« Il est toujours sous l'eau, dit Natasha penchée par-dessus le bastingage.

\- Il contrôle, répondit Stark bien qu'un pli soucieux lui barrait le front.

\- Si vous le dîtes... »

Machinalement, Tony compta silencieusement. Dix, cinquante, cent, trois-cent... il allait plonger à son tour quand le blond émergea enfin. Ne voulant pas montrer son anxiété récente, il rejoignit Fury.

« Alors ?

\- Ça marche. Il a redressé la barre à mains nues.

\- Fascinant.

\- Il ferait une sacrée recrue.

\- J'y travaille. »

Il regardait ses hommes donner l'accolade au nouveau héros alors que celui-ci leur souriait. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que les autres l'acceptent, il le savait. Mais il devinait aussi que le soldat se sentait aussi à sa place qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Pourtant, quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il sentit quelque chose d'indéfinissable, comme un lien invisible entre eux, un fil plus fin que la soie d'une araignée. Il ne faudrait peut-être pas grand chose pour solidifier ce lien et le retenir car le Captain avait une faille : il était seul, personne ne l'attendait. Il fallait juste lui donner assez de regrets pour ne pas qu'il veuille fuir.

OoO

Les réparations avaient pris la journée et ils avaient choisi de passer la nuit ici, au calme dans la crique. Ils avaient débarqué et allumé un feu de camps sur la plage, viande rôtie, rhum et chansons. Une énorme lune baignait les lieux d'une lueur argentée, les vagues scintillaient à la surface de l'océan. Steve riait aux plaisanteries, reprenait les refrains, buvait. Il y aurait pris goût sans souci.

Ça lui rappelait tellement ses fêtes de jeunesse quand lui et Bucky faisaient la tournée des grands ducs. Bucky... qu'était-il devenu ? Avait-il survécu, comme lui ? Si c'était le cas, il fallait qu'il rentre, juste pour savoir. Il le rechercherait, c'était bien la seule chose dont il était sûr. Après tout, il avait été son meilleur ami, issus du même quartier. Puis ils étaient devenus plus que ça, leur plus grande erreur car elle leur avait tant coûté. Mais s'il avait péri, que lui restait-il, là-bas ? Et s'il était vivant, que leur restait-il au bout du compte ? Redresser la barre du gouvernail avait été un jeu d'enfant, il ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps passé sous l'eau jusqu'à ce que Bruce ait voulu l'examiner. L'intimité lui faisait peur à présent. Toucher avec sa nouvelle force et mettre en danger son amant, son ami de toujours ? Rentrer et le retrouver, juste pour savoir, pas pour tout recommencer, c'était impossible, ça ne rimait à rien, plus rien n'avait de sens.

Sauf qu'à présent, il était sur une île avec un équipage pirate qu'il commençait dangereusement à apprécier et qui l'acceptaient, tel qu'il était. S'il n'avait pas été si seul aussi longtemps, nul doute qu'il ne les jugerait pas aussi bien. Où peut-être pas, qui pouvait le dire ? Et si la liberté, c'était d'être comme eux ? Et s'il restait avec eux ? L'alcool lui embrouillait l'esprit mais pas tant que la main qui empoignait sa nuque et lui demandait silencieusement de se lever.

Il faisait doux. Au bout de la plage, l'odeur des fleurs était diluée par les alizés. Tony et lui avaient marché côte à côte, un peu louvoyants sous les brumes du rhum puis le pirate s'était arrêté, collé à lui. Leurs bouches à peine retrouvées, ils s'étaient laissés glisser sur la sable encore chaud. Les premiers baisers avaient été maladroits, presque timides puis les mains s'étaient affirmées, les lèvres pressées, les langues enlacées.

Tony laissa descendre sa main au sud et caressa l'érection à travers le pantalon mais son geste fut arrêté par une poigne ferme.

« Non, Tony.

\- Pourquoi ? Et ne venez pas avec vos sornettes sur Dieu, je ne crois pas aux chimères.

\- Rien à voir avec Dieu, je ne veux pas vous blesser, voilà tout.

\- Me blesser ? Oh voyons, je ne suis pas en sucre.

\- Je... la dernière fois que j'ai fait l'amour, je devais faire des dizaines de kilos de moins. Le sceptre... je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir contrôler ma force dans un moment où je ne contrôlerai rien. Je pourrais vraiment vous faire mal et je ne le veux pas.

\- Nous sommes donc dans une impasse, Cap' ?

\- Je le crains, oui.

\- Il est peut-être temps pour vous de prendre des risques.

\- Avec la vie d'autrui ? Jamais. »

Steve se redressa, assis en tailleurs, les coudes sur les genoux. Tony comprit le message, '' _pas touche !_ ''. Il soupira de frustration, le blond lui plaisait et il n'aurait pas été contre un délicieux amusement sous les étoiles. Il aurait pu insister mais on n'attrape pas les mouches avec du vinaigre. Aussi, il adopta la même position, calant son épaule contre celle de son compagnon qui ne se déroba pas.

« Nous pouvons juste parler, proposa le pirate.

\- Et de quoi ?

\- De vous, de moi, de tout, peu importe. J'ai assez d'alcool dans le sang pour vouloir écouter des histoires et pas assez pour m'écrouler et dormir en bavant.

\- Je vois, ricana Steve.

\- Alors, comment vous êtes vous retrouvé enrôlé à l'armée ?

\- Je me suis engagé en 1854, je n'avais que dix-sept ans mais j'ai menti sur mon âge.

\- L'uniforme bleu vous tentait tant ?

\- C'était ça ou la rue. Je vous l'ai dit, j'étais petit, maigre, mes parents m'ont jeté à la rue.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Longue histoire mais en résumé, mon père m'avait vu embrasser Tom Braxton.

\- Ouch !

\- Ouaip. Le soir-même, j'étais dehors avec juste les affaires que je portais sur le dos. Mon meilleur ami m'a aidé mais il venait de s'engager alors je l'ai suivi. J'y ai gagné mes gallons assez rapidement malgré mon physique.

\- Et vous avez réussi l'exploit de vous faire prendre une deuxième fois ?

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Bucky et moi étions très discrets mais un gars de notre régiment ne pouvait pas me sentir. Ça l'énervait que je ne me dégonfle pas quand il me provoquait.

\- Vous êtes teigneux, se moqua Tony.

\- On peut dire ça. Il a cherché par tous les moyens à me nuire et il a fini par trouver. Il nous a dénoncé directement au Colonel.

\- Et vous voici lancé après un sceptre de légende.

\- Je ne le savais pas et si je l'avais su, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Mais je suis la preuve qu'il n'était pas qu'une légende.

\- Comment avez-vous déclenché son pouvoir ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je l'ai juste touché.

\- Steve, il n'y a pas que ça, vous le savez bien et moi aussi. »

Le cerveau du soldat passa en alerte maximum.

« Comment le savez-vous ? Vous l'avez, n'est-ce pas ? Mon dieu, vous avez trouvé le sceptre.

\- Et si cela était ?

\- Où est-il ?

\- En sécurité. »

Steve se leva derechef en le repoussant brusquement.

« Infâme salopard, dîtes-moi où il est ou je démonte chaque planche de votre navire.

\- Il n'est pas à bord, inutile de vous énerver.

\- Alors où ?! »

Tony se redressa à son tour, les mâchoires serrées.

« Vous le saurez quand bon me semblera, n'oubliez pas que malgré votre grade, il n'y a qu'un seul capitaine ici et c'est moi. Vous le voulez ? Alors demeurez avec nous. »

Steve éclata d'un rire mauvais.

« Vous étiez prêt à coucher avec moi rien que pour savoir et maintenant, du chantage ? Vous m'écœurez ! Mais gardez-le, de toute façon, vous ne saurez jamais comment l'activer, il n'est qu'un objet de métal, aussi froid et inutile que vous.

\- Attention à ne pas forcer votre chance, Captain América. Je ne suis pas l'homme le plus patient de la terre. »

Steve empoigna le bras de Stark et serra, serra, jusqu'à ce que l'autre tombe à genoux en geignant de douleur.

« Teigneux, vous vous rappelez ? Car voyez-vous, j'en ai ma claque de ces gens qui veulent me rabaisser sans cesse alors plus jamais je ne laisserai quiconque me dicter ma conduite. Aussi, sale connard arrogant, je vous conseille vivement de me déposer au prochain port.

\- Mais lâchez-moi, bordel !

\- Je veux votre parole, si tant est qu'elle veuille dire quelque chose. Sinon, la prochaine fois, c'est votre gorge que je serrerai ainsi.

\- Très bien, vous l'avez... vous allez me casser le bras... »

Steve le relâcha brutalement.

« Il est temps de donner vos ordres, Capitaine Stark. Nous appareillons, maintenant ! »

Tony pesta contre lui-même en frottant son biceps douloureux et en regardant le soldat s'éloigner vers le bateau. Quel imbécile il avait été ! Il soupira et se dirigea vers le feu de camps, parfaitement dessaoulé.

OoO

 _« Il m'a traité de sale connard arrogant. »_

 _Clint ricana._

 _« J'ai toujours su que ce type était plein de bon sens. »_

 _Mais face à la mine pensive de son capitaine, le canonnier se radoucit._

 _« On pourrait toujours le retenir par la force._

 _\- Même moi, je ne m'y risquerais pas. Non, laissons-le partir._

 _\- Et s'il nous dénonçait ? Il sait où est la Tour. La Marine ne se risque pas dans ces eaux mais ça pourrait changer._

 _\- Il ne le fera pas, la devise ''Devoir, Honneur, Patrie'' devrait être tatouée sur son front._

 _\- Vous avez confiance en lui, plutôt rare chez vous. »_

 _Tony ne répondit pas, se tournant vers le grand large. Oui, il avait confiance en lui, et peut-être un peu plus que ça alors que la côte se profilait à l'horizon et que leur séparation approchait._

 _(à suivre)_

(1) réplique de Jarvis préférée de l'auteur (voir '' _Jarvis, no_ _u_ _s avons un problème_ '' – auto-pub – glop )

* * *

 **Ceux qui connaissent mes écrits savent mon goût pour le drôle, voir burlesque. J'en avais envie sur ce chapitre, c'est sans finesse mais ça me fait rire. Et pour la légère vulgarité, j'adore ça aussi (surtout pour Steve :) )**

 **Au plaisir :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**La suite... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **.**

Une nuit et deux journées de voyage et ils avaient atteint un petit port de pêche de Floride, loin de tout campement militaire. Steve était resté à l'écart à la proue du bateau, surveillant grâce à la course du soleil qu'ils gardaient le cap au nord-ouest. Tous ceux qui avaient voulu l'approcher s'étaient brûlés à son regard haineux et son silence. Il les mettait tous dans le même sac, tous complices de leur capitaine.

Au moment de débarquer, Tony s'approcha prudemment.

« Steve, je...

\- C'est Capitaine Rogers pour vous.

\- Très bien, je vous appellerai comme vous voudrez mais restez et discutons.

\- Nous n'avons absolument rien à nous dire.

\- Je ne suis tout de même pas pire que ceux qui vous ont envoyé à la mort et que vous voulez rejoindre.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Eux, ils m'ont traité de tous les noms, rabaissé plus bas que terre mais au moins, ils l'ont toujours fait en face. Vous, vous ne savez que mentir et trahir.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Gardez vos excuses, elles ne m'intéressent pas. Adieu, Capitaine Stark. »

Steve prit la passerelle sans se retourner et disparut bientôt dans la foule. Bruce s'approcha de son capitaine.

« Vous auriez dû vous excuser, pour une fois.

\- Je l'ai fait, pour une fois, je l'ai fait. Fury, cap au large ! »

OoO

Steve remonta au nord, marchant sans discontinuer, profitant de chariots puis par le train jusqu'à New-York. Coulson avait insisté pour lui donner de l'argent pour son voyage, il avait tout d'abord refusé.

« Voyez ça comme une compensation, Capitaine Rogers », lui avait dit le Bosco.

Compensation de quoi ? De laisser le sceptre aux mains de pirates sans foi ni loi ? D'avoir supporté leur arrogant capitaine ? Peut-être croyaient-ils qu'ils étaient amants. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable ! Et il avait empoché quelques dollars, lui rendant le surplus.

Le pays se remettait doucement de la guerre, dans les saloons du sud, on entendait encore des gens rêver à la Confédération. Il y avait aussi tout le long du chemin des villages précaires, faits de bric et de broc, des noirs, anciens esclaves, libres mais vivant dans une misère absolue. Et ils se retrouvaient là, aux abords des villes, dans des ghettos sans eau avec à peine de quoi se nourrir. Nombre de lieux publics arboraient des pancartes ''Interdit aux nègres''. Plus il remontait vers le nord et plus ça s'arrangeait, du moins en surface. Il avait appris que New-York avait été le lieu de violentes émeutes en 1863, les Draft Riots, où de nombreux noirs avaient été assassinés en pleine rue, la majorité des insurgés étaient Irlandais qui vivaient alors dans la précarité, l'armée avait dû intervenir. Et partout, des éclopés, des hommes mutilés qui ne pouvaient plus travailler, des veuves, des orphelins.

Et le pire dans tout ça, ça avait été une guerre civile, Américains contre Américains qui devaient à présent vivre ensemble, ''unis''. Il n'y avait pas eu un affreux ennemi à terrasser, non, juste deux modes de vie. Tony lui avait dit que l'abolition de l'esclavage n'avait rien résolu, il n'avait pas voulu y croire, beaucoup de nègres étaient maltraités mais ceux qui avaient une bonne vie ? Pouvaient-ils vraiment regretter ? Il se posait franchement la question. En fait, il était presque soulagé de ne pas être revenu à temps. Combien d'hommes aurait-il tué, combien de vies aurait-il ruiné à lui tout seul ? Il préférait, et de loin, avoir été enfermé dans les glaces tout ce temps.

Et bien-sûr, il pensa à Bucky. Qu'avait-il dû faire, endurer ? Avait-il survécu à toute cette violence, lui qu'on avait envoyé en première ligne ? À quels ordres avait-il dû obéir ? Avait-il été blessé ? En gardait-il une infirmité ? Si oui, comment pouvait-il subvenir à ses besoins ? Il fallait qu'il sache, qu'il le retrouve et s'il avait besoin de lui, il serait là pour lui, son meilleur ami. Steve sourit un instant en l'imaginant devant lui, les yeux écarquillés devant sa nouvelle silhouette. Il avait tant de fois pris sa défense, protégé, cette fois, ce serait son rôle, s'il avait enduré tout ça, il se mettrait à son service et peu importe ce qu'en penserait la bonne société.

Il se rendit directement à l'État Major de Washington et fut introduit auprès du Colonel Mattews, un nouveau qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui avait dû gagner ses galons au combat. Le Caporal à qui il s'était présenté avait ouvert des yeux comme des soucoupes à l'entente de son nom, lui savait qui il était mais l'avait reconnu avec peine, il n'avait plus rien du petit soldat malingre rencontré quatre ans auparavant.

Le Colonel le jaugea des pieds à la tête alors qu'il se tenait au garde à vous.

« Repos, Capitaine. Ainsi, c'est vous le super-soldat.

\- Oui, mon colonel.

\- Vous êtes en retard de quatre ans. Où étiez-vous planqué ?

\- J'étais prisonnier des glaces, mon colonel. Je ne dois mon salut qu'à un bateau... de pêche. »

Il avait failli dire pirate mais il avait promis à Stark qu'il ne serait jamais inquiété, du moins de son fait.

« Et le sceptre ?

\- Disparu. »

Une promesse qui lui coûtait cher alors qu'il savait l'objet entre des mains ennemies.

« Tout ceci est bien fâcheux, Capitaine Rogers. Mais la guerre est finie aussi, nous nous passerons de vos services.

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Je n'ignore rien de votre mission ni de vos... penchants. Dès lors, vous ne faites plus partie de l'armée depuis 1862. »

Ses penchants... sa déviance... sodomite... pédéraste... tapette... tout lui revenait de plein fouet, les insultes, les menaces de Cour Martiale puis la mission. Tout ça pour ça.

« Colonel, permission de parler librement ?

\- Accordé.

\- Je n'ai pas failli, j'ai enduré l'enfer et comme vous le dîtes, je suis un super-soldat, je peux encore vous être utile, être utile à mon pays.

\- Je n'en doute pas mais la décision ne m'appartient pas. Si vous étiez revenu en plein conflit, vous seriez alors couvert de médailles et honneurs. Votre nom a fait le tour et les gens comme vous ne sont pas autorisés dans l'armée. Nous ne pouvons créer de précédent, même pas pour vous.

\- Alors, je suis viré.

\- Il fallait choisir une autre voie, mon garçon. »

Le choix. Comme s'il l'avait jamais eu. Il sortit du bureau après un salut en règle malgré son amertume puis se dirigea vers le Caporal pour sa dernière mission.

« Caporal, je cherche un soldat, James Buchanan Barnes. »

Le regard hautain du soldat faillit lui faire perdre son sang froid mais il eut été stupide de se retrouver en prison.

« Essayez les bordels, certains sont spécialisés dans les putes de ce genre. »

Mais après tout, s'il ne voulait pas se laisser arrêter, personne ne pourrait l'y contraindre. Steve le prit par le col et le souleva du sol d'une seule main.

« Caporal, j'ai demandé gentiment et je vous jure que ce n'est pas le moment de me contrarier.

\- Essay... essayez les archives... premier bâtiment... à droite. »

Steve le reposa.

« Merci Caporal, au plaisir »

Il sortit alors que l'autre se frottait encore la gorge. Steve respira un grand coup avant de pénétrer dans le grand bâtiment de briques rouges. Si on le provoquait encore une seule fois, le sang coulerait et il y avait peu de risque que ce soit le sien. Il se présenta au premier bureau, on l'envoya vers un autre, il patienta puis enfin put faire sa demande.

« Je recherche James Buchanan Barnes, de la cinquième division de cavalerie. Du moins, c'est là qu'il était en 62.

\- Attendez, quelqu'un ici était de ce régiment. Eh John, tu peux venir ? »

Un soldat se présenta. Son collègue lui expliqua et ce dernier vint serrer la main de Steve.

« Bucky, pour sûr que je le connais, un sacré combattant.

\- Vous savez où il est ?

\- Eh bien... Il a péri à la bataille de Gettysburg en 63, je suis désolé. »

Steve accusa le coup.

« Vous... vous êtes sûr ?

\- Oui, il a eu son bras arraché par un boulet de canon, il s'est vidé de son sang. Il m'a sauvé la vie ce jour-là. Désolé mon vieux mais si ça peut vous aider, je peux vous dire qu'il est mort avec honneur, il acceptait toutes les missions les plus dangereuses. Même le président Lincoln a rendu hommage aux hommes morts dans cet enfer. »

Steve n'eut même pas la force de remercier le soldat, il tituba jusqu'à la sortie, dut s'appuyer contre un mur et rendit son dernier repas, son estomac se révulsant en quelques spasmes douloureux. Ainsi, en quelques minutes, il avait tout perdu. Son métier, son grade et maintenant, la seule personne à qui il tenait. Tout ce qu'il possédait était dans son sac : quelques vêtements et une poignée de dollars en poche. Pourtant, sur l'océan, un équipage lui avait demandé de rester, seuls des pirates lui avaient proposé de partager leur vie, l'un avec des lèvres au goût de sel. Pathétique à bien y penser. Peut-être que... Steve secoua la tête, c'était stupide. Il n'avait plus qu'à reprendre la route pour nulle part.

OoO

C'est ainsi que le Capitaine Steve Rogers redevint un citoyen lambda et repartit, d'autres routes, d'autres villes, direction sud en longeant la côte. Pour vivre, il trouvait une place de docker, un travail harassant mais sa force herculéenne lui garantissait de retrouver une place le lendemain. Il vécut ainsi quelques semaines, travaillant douze heures par jour, s'écroulait sur le lit d'une petite chambre de pension qu'il louait pour tout recommencer le lendemain. La chaleur était étouffante ou le froid mordant, la ville puait, semblait se gangrener. N'importe laquelle. Toutes.

Quelques fois, il repensait à un certain équipage quand il croisait une chevelure de feu ou apercevait un gamin agile qui escaladait les caisses. Rarement, et aussitôt, il bloquait ses souvenirs pour ne pas se rappeler de... il ne prononçait même pas son nom, même pas en pensée. Le soir, une fois allongé et la lumière éteinte, il pensait à Bucky, leurs souvenirs de gosses ou plus tard, ceux qui lui étiraient un sourire ou ceux qui noyaient ses yeux d'un rideau liquide. Par contre, la nuit, quand il n'avait aucun contrôle, quand il finissait par s'endormir d'épuisement, il rêvait. Et toujours, c'était un homme brun, la barbe artistique, la veste rouge... qui finissait toujours par tomber pour révéler la peau. Il se réveillait alors en sueur, les draps humides, le souffle court, le sexe dur. L'envie de se soulager. Y renoncer. Pour un jour vraiment oublier, tout oublier.

Il faisait chaud à la fin de cet été, la vie était rude, toujours un pincement dans la poitrine quand il croisait de loin des uniformes militaires. Cette vie lui manquait, l'adrénaline aussi. Là, revenu à la vie depuis plus de cinq mois, il stagnait, crevait de solitude. Il ne se liait avec personne, ni hommes ni femmes qui pourtant lui jetaient des œillades appréciatrices. Un soir, il alla jusqu'à un bordel, ici, certains prostitués étaient masculins. Juste un peu de chaleur. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de risquer la vie de qui que fut. Il n'avait jamais passé la porte, filant dans les rues sombres comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. Et c'était sans doute le cas.

Steve erra ainsi des semaines durant, longeant la côte. La conquête de l'Ouest, on ne parlait que de ça. Il aurait pu lui aussi rejoindre un de ces convois de côlons, recommencer sa vie, repartir de zéro et pourtant, il ne le faisait pas, allant juste de ports en ports, gagner quelques sous puis repartir. Juste survivre en attendant. En attendant quoi ? Il ne le savait même pas.

Il était venu s'offrir un verre dans un saloon de Floride, sirotait son whisky au bar sans s'occuper de personne quand il surprit une conversation.

« Ils l'ont eu. Il sera bientôt pendu, le mois prochain.

\- Ce salaud de Stark n'aura eu que ce qu'il mérite. C'est pas encore assez cher payé pour ma jambe arrachée. »

Steve s'était arrêté de respirer. Tony aux arrêts, nul doute qu'il serait exécuté après ses actes de piraterie. Mais après tout, ça ne le concernait pas, ce salopard arrogant et menteur méritait un revers de fortune. Pourtant, il se leva et s'approcha des deux hommes assis à une table.

« Désolé, je vous ai entendus, messieurs. Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Je vous paye un verre ?

\- Merci, l'ami. Asseyez-vous. »

Steve tira une chaise et y laissa choir sa grande carcasse. Pourtant, son dos était droit, il se sentait tendu comme un arc sous ses airs affables. Des hommes handicapés, désœuvrés et fauchés, il ne faudrait pas trop les forcer à parler, un peu d'alcool gratuit y suffirait.

« Et l'équipage ?

\- Ils n'ont eu que lui. Il paraîtrait qu'il s'est rendu à condition de les laisser libres. Ils ont même été amnistiés par le président, je le sais, mon beau-frère est gardien là-bas, à Fort Dallas. (1)

\- Sale racaille !

\- Ouais ! »

Steve avala son whisky d'un trait. Les marins parlent souvent de l'appel de l'océan, l'ex-soldat venait de l'entendre palpiter sous son crâne.

OoO

Il faisait nuit noire, le ciel nuageux, pas le moindre rayon de lune. La prison militaire était comme dans ses souvenirs, il avait nombre de fois convoyé des prisonniers jusque-là au moment de la guerre. Une énorme bâtisse entourée d'un mur d'enceinte immense. Haute sécurité, on s'enorgueillissait qu'aucune évasion n'ait jamais réussi. Steve avançait dans les ombres tel un fantôme. Au nord du bâtiment, il écouta le silence, attendit que son compagnon le rejoigne et lance le grappin qui s'accrocha au premier essai avec un petit clac.

« On se retrouve tout à l'heure. »

L'ex-soldat grimpa sans mal à la force de ses bras et sauta souplement dans la cour, dix mètres plus bas. Il écouta encore, ne pouvant se fier à sa vue. Il percevait les gardiens au bruit de leurs pas, se dissimulait puis repartait. Il accéda bientôt à une grille de service qui servait dans la journée aux livraisons. À mains nues, il fit sauter la serrure d'acier puis s'infiltra à l'intérieur. Le plus compliqué serait de trouver la cellule de Stark. C'était un entrelacs de couloirs, sur deux étages, il pouvait y passer des heures. Par chance, il entendit approcher les bruits de bottes qui raclaient le sol. Il se colla dans un angle du mur et attendit. Un gaillard passa devant lui, il le laissa faire puis d'un bras, lui écrasa la gorge par derrière.

« La cellule de Stark, où ?

\- ... Va te faire...

\- T'as le choix, ou tu me conduits bien gentiment ou je te brise la nuque maintenant. Je n'ai pas besoin de trimbaler un boulet. »

Steve resserra sa prise, l'autre se débattit sans résultat et fit un geste de la main. Le blond laissa un peu d'air pénétrer sa gorge pour qu'il puisse parler.

« Suivez... moi.

\- Je te conseille de ne pas jouer au héros. »

Le type hocha la tête, il transpirait la terreur. Steve fut surpris de le voir emprunter un escalier qui menait au sous-sol, il ignorait que des cellules pouvaient y être. L'endroit était très sombre, à peine éclairé par quelques lanternes mourantes, humide, il puait l'urine et le moisi. Et au bruit de grattements sur les pierres, il était infesté de rats.

L'homme s'arrêta devant une lourde porte de bois et sortit en tremblant la clé qu'il ne parvint pas à entrer dans la serrure. Steve soupira d'impatience et l'assomma d'un bon coup de poing sur le crâne. Mieux valait ne pas le tuer, il lui faudrait peut-être le réveiller si ce n'était pas le bon endroit. Les gonds grincèrent et il dut prendre une lanterne pour éclairer les lieux. Et là, au sol, sans même une paillasse, un homme était couché, visage contre le mur. Immobile. L'endroit sentait la mort et Steve craignit de ne découvrir qu'un cadavre.

« Stark ? »

Aucune réponse, pas un mouvement. Il s'accroupit et posa une main sur l'épaule et le tourna doucement au dos. Les cheveux sales, le visage mangé par la barbe, des traces de coups mais aucun doute, c'était lui.

« Tony ? »

Ce dernier sursauta et posa un regard vitreux sur lui avant de le reconnaître.

« Cap'tain America,... quel plaisir. »

Steve en aurait hurlé de joie. La voix était faible mais il retrouvait cette arrogance, même ici, même dans cet état pitoyable.

« Il faut que vous fanfaronniez, hein. Je vais vous sortir de là. »

Il l'aida à se remettre debout mais n'eut que le temps de le réceptionner entre ses bras alors que ses jambes ne le portaient plus.

« Désolé Cap', j'ai pas la super forme.

\- Heureusement que je l'ai pour deux. »

Il le soutint par la taille alors que le pirate semblait retrouver un regain d'énergie. Il sentait ses côtes saillantes sous sa paume, il avait terriblement maigri et nul doute qu'il avait été maltraité. Rien que l'endroit pouvait rendre fou. Il remontèrent au rez-de-chaussée le plus discrètement possible. À la première fenêtre, Steve prit la lanterne et la balança plusieurs fois de droite à gauche. C'était le signal, un homme aux quatre points cardinaux, celui alerté préviendrait les autres. La prison était endormie, il fallait juste se méfier des rondes des gardiens qui n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir faire du zèle. Celle-ci était presque désertée par l'armée, on n'y retenait que les cas exceptionnels liés directement au gouvernement, dans le plus grand secret. Seule une partie d'un régiment y cantonnait, gardait une poignée d'hommes en tuant l'ennui en attendant la relève.

Dans quelques minutes, ce serait le coup d'envoi d'une partie dont ne sortirait qu'un seul vainqueur, il fallait qu'ils se hâtent et atteignent la cour. Une fois dehors, Stark respira un grand coup. Qu'il était bon de sentir le vent sur son visage, sentir le parfum de l'herbe, même celui du crottin de cheval. Et puis l'air iodé de l'océan, tout proche.

« Par où on sort ?, demanda Tony.

\- Par la grande porte. »

Le pirate lui jeta un regard dubitatif. Le ciel s'était éclairci et la lune jetait un halo argenté sur les lieux. Une lourde porte fermée par une barre de fer, deux gardes en faction. Suicidaire. Mais Tony le suivit, se cacha derrière un muret à ses côtés, il lui faisant confiance car il savait qu'il le pouvait, il l'avait toujours su. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sursauta, une énorme explosion faisait voler la porte en éclats. Steve ne bougeait toujours pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ?

« Euh Yankee, c'est ouvert.

\- J'ai remarqué, merci. Attendons encore une minute. »

Peut-être que Tony avait surestimé les capacités du soldat sur ce coup et le bruit des bottes des gardiens qui arrivaient ne faisait que le conforter dans ses inquiétudes. Ils allaient se faire prendre et tout recommencerait. Non !

Mais la seconde suivante, on eut dit le grondement d'un tremblement de terre qui enflait et semblait venir vers eux. Steve bougea et Tony vit pour la première fois ce qu'il portait dans son dos : une sorte de bouclier. Sérieusement ? Il fabriquait des armes et son prétendu sauveur se pointait avec un plat à tarte géant ? Avant qu'il ne puisse poser de question, un troupeau de vaches lancé au grand galop pénétra dans l'enceinte, dans un tumulte de beuglements et bruits de sabots.

« Stark, vous pouvez courir ?

\- On va vite le savoir. »

Il était évident que Tony souffrait mais il serrait les dents et avançait, accroché au soldat. Steve le tenait toujours du bras gauche et du droit, le protégeait de son bouclier contre les cornes des animaux. Il projeta même l'objet contre la tête d'un gardien arrivant sur eux, l'homme s'écroula sous la force du coup. Soudain, une balle siffla à leurs oreilles mais le tireur fut aussitôt transpercé d'une flèche.

« Vous avez amené des renforts, Cap'tain ? Vous avez recruté des Sioux ?

\- Tout un équipage, dit Bruce qui l'avait fait sursauter.

\- Mais que... enfer et damnation, je vous ai obtenu l'immunité ! Ça vous arrive d'écouter mes ordres ? Maudit soyez-vous, Cap'tain Igloo ! »

Et à bout de forces et de douleurs, il s'écroula.

OoO

 _Tony ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Un plafond de bois rouge, un léger roulis._

 _« L'Iron Man._

 _\- Bonjour, Capitaine. À nouveau sur l'océan, la bite au vent._

 _\- Jarvis... je vais tuer Clint. »_

 _Les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent à nouveau, tout en douceur._

(à suivre)

 **(1 )** Je n'ai pas trouvé de prison de l'époque dans le coin où je voulais donc j'ai brodé, inventé les lieux d'après cette source Wiki et en ai fait une sorte de Guantanamo :

 **Fort Dallas** est un ancien cantonnement militaire et une ville fantôme situé sur les rives de la Miami River dans ce qui est maintenant Downtown Miami dans le comté de Miami-Dade en Floride.

Il fut créé sur la plantation de Richard Fitzpatrick en 1836 comme un poste et un cantonnement militaire, et non une fortification, dans le sud de la Floride pendant les guerres séminoles. Il avait été nommé en l'honneur du Commodore Alexander James Dallas, de l'U.S. Navy, qui commandait alors les forces navales américaines aux Antilles. Fort Dallas resta dans les mains des troupes de l'Union durant la guerre de Sécession et fut abandonné à la fin de celle-ci.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette fois... au plaisir ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour ! Et j'ose vous souhaiter une bonne lecture...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 **.**

Cette fois, Tony se sentait tout à fait réveillé, pour preuve les douleurs diffuses dans tout le corps.

« Alors Capitaine, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

La voix douce et rassurante du docteur Banner lui fit tourner le tête.

« Bien mieux qu'un peu plus tôt. Combien de temps, au fait ?

\- On vous a libéré il y a un peu moins de deux jours.

\- J'ai fait une sacré sieste ! Mais mon lieu de villégiature manquait cruellement de confort. Dîtes-moi Bruce, qui est à bord ?

\- Tout le monde.

\- Bon sang ! Alors, _tout le monde_ sur le pont et fissa !

\- Vous devriez rester allongé.

\- J'ai dit : _tout le monde_ ! »

Bruce haussa les épaules et sortit pour rassembler l'équipage. Peu de temps après, Stark sortait à l'air libre, l'œil noir et affûté. Il monta sur le pont supérieur en boitillant au prix d'un effort dantesque puis une fois au-dessus de l'assemblée, les fusilla du regard.

« Monsieur Coulson, revue de l'équipage.

\- Il ne manque personne, Capitaine.

\- C'est ce que je vois, bon sang ! Quel est l'imbécile, que dis-je, le sombre abruti qui a eu cette idée ?

\- Moi. »

Steve s'avança, les bras croisés et le menton relevé. Stark ne l'avait pas vu depuis leur évasion, il venait juste d'apparaître sur le pont. Il avait craint qu'il ne soit pas là sans rien oser demander, question de fierté.

« Cap'tain America ! Défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Vous rendez-vous compte de...

\- On était tous d'accord, l'interrompit Spidey.

\- Peter, ferme-la.

\- Non, Capitaine. Parce que même avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ce n'était pas juste. Nous étions tous des pirates. Vous n'aviez pas à décider pour nous, vous nous avez trahis. »

Stark accusa le coup. Imaginer ses compagnons, Peter, dans l'enfer qu'il venait de quitter, le fit frémir et lui glaça le sang jusqu'aux os. Ce jour-là, ils avaient été cernés par la Marine américaine, s'ils avaient attaqué, combien seraient morts ? Alors il avait échangé sa vie et ses informations contre celles de l'Iron Man. Et il avait eu gain de cause.

« Peter, je devais seul assumer nos crimes, je vous ai entraînés là-dedans, c'était ma responsabilité.

\- Faux ! Un capitaine n'abandonne pas son navire.

\- Pour sauver ta vie, si. Et si c'était à refaire, je le referais.

\- Et nous, on ne regrette pas d'être venus vous chercher. Si c'était à refaire, on le referait aussi. »

Le jeune garçon avait un air buté, les autres hochaient la tête. Il fallait tuer la mutinerie dans l'œuf car même amoindri, Stark resterait le maître à bord.

« Peter, viens ici ! »

Le ton aussi tranchant qu'une lame ne laissait aucune place à la discussion et Spidey monta les quelques marches comme à l'échafaud mais il eut le courage de ne pas baisser les yeux face à l'homme courroucé.

« Autre chose à dire, Monsieur Parker ? »

Ce dernier déglutit difficilement mais il se redressa du haut de ses quinze ans, les yeux liquides.

« Nous sommes une famille, on n'abandonne pas sa famille, on se serre les coudes et on fait face. Je l'aurais fait, j'ai assez de courage pour ça. »

Stark leva la main, le gamin se recroquevilla comme dans l'attente d'un coup. Les autres s'apprêtaient à intervenir quand le pirate empoigna Peter par la nuque et le serra contre lui. Peter s'y blottit, le nez dans son cou.

« Je sais que tu l'aurais fait, fils. Je suis fier de toi, je l'ai toujours été. Et je suis désolé. »

C'est à cet instant que Jarvis se posa sur l'épaule de son maître et frotta son gros bec contre sa joue. Tony sentit l'émotion lui serrer la gorge, si bien qu'il ne put ajouter un mot. Il s'éclaircit la voix après plusieurs secondes et renvoya Peter d'une tape sur l'épaule.

« Fury, quel est le cap ?

\- Sud, sud-est, direction La Tour.

\- Bien, augmentez la voilure. »

L'équipage se dispersa aussitôt et Steve en profita pour rejoindre le pirate qui semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à cacher son état déplorable. Au moindre vacillement, il l'attraperait au vol et le ramènerait à l'infirmerie sur l'épaule comme un sac de linge sale s'il le fallait.

« Vous devriez aller vous reposer, vous avez une tête à faire peur.

\- Bonne idée. Vous m'accompagnez dans mes quartiers, Cap'tain ?

\- Je ne suis plus capitaine.

\- Bien-sûr que si. »

Tony pénétra dans sa cabine tant bien que mal, il se sentait lessivé. Ici, rien n'avait bougé, même pas son bordel organisé. Il se laissa tomber plus qu'il ne s'assit sur le fauteuil de son bureau laissé au milieu de la pièce, allez savoir pourquoi. Là où il était quand il s'était rendu, personne n'avait touché à quoi que ce soit.

« Steve, je sais que je dois vous remercier mais vous avez fait une grave erreur. »

Ce dernier tira une chaise et s'assit face à lui.

« Laquelle ?

\- Me libérer. Vous vous condamnez tous.

\- Sans remords ni regrets.

\- Mais ça viendra.

\- Non car j'avais une excellente raison de vous secourir. Vous avez négocié la liberté de l'équipage avec quoi ? Le sceptre, je suppose ? »

Tony esquissa un sourire las.

« Vous supposez bien, Yankee.

\- Et je suppose aussi que vous ne le leur avez pas donné, ils ne vous auraient pas torturé, sinon.

\- Encore exact.

\- Tony, je suis venu le récupérer.

\- Hors de question. »

Steve serra les poings.

« Alors c'est comme ça que vous remerciez les risques que j'ai pris pour vous ? Vous me le devez !

\- Mais je ne peux pas pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne l'ai jamais eu.

\- Quoi ? Mais vous m'avez fait croire...

\- Non, vous avez supposé, je n'ai pas contredit, nuance.

\- Vous êtes vraiment une crapule.

\- Non, un pirate. », lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Steve secoua la tête, partagé entre lui en coller une et éclater de rire. Ils se regardèrent un instant, un sentiment de gêne se glissa entre eux. Tony fut le premier à briser le silence, à croire que cet homme ne pouvait jamais s'arrêter de parler.

« Alors comme ça, vous n'êtes plus dans l'armée ?

\- J'ai été remercié.

\- Malgré vos capacités ?

\- Ma... déviance l'a emporté sur le reste.

\- Vous me donnerez le nom de celui qui vous a viré, j'aimerais lui envoyer une boîte de cigares.

\- Bonne idée, lui répondit le blond avec un sourire triste. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer.

\- Arf, on se reposera quand on sera morts.

\- Et vous le serez bientôt si vous ne prenez pas soin de vous. À plus tard, Capitaine Stark. »

Steve était déjà près de la porte quand Tony l'arrêta.

« Attendez ! »

Il se leva en grimaçant, s'arrêtant à presque toucher le soldat et posa son front sur son épaule.

« Dîtes-moi que vous resterez avec nous. »

Il y avait du désespoir dans la demande, trop d'épreuves traversées, trop de fatigue, trop de douleurs. Tony s'était retrouvé à la tête d'un empire à peine ses dix-huit ans passés. Il avait perdu ses deux parents dans un accident, depuis lors, il était seul. Les aciéries, la plantation, l'Iron Man... toujours entouré, toujours solitaire. Et dans la prison, entre deux séances de coups, il avait pensé et repensé, son esprit vagabondant sans lui. Et toujours cette envie de survivre encore un peu, encore un jour, encore une heure quand il pensait à _lui_. _Lui_ , ce soldat sorti des glaces, si fort, si invulnérable qu'il n'aurait pas peur de le perdre, comme tous les autres. _Lui_ qui lui tenait tête comme personne. Il avait été son phare pendant ces semaines à la dérive. Cette fois, il était là, réellement là. Et son orgueil avait fichu le camp depuis bien longtemps.

« Restez avec moi.

\- Je ne...

\- Ne répondez pas maintenant mais pensez-y. Vous voilà recherché. Je sais que sans le sceptre, vous ne seriez jamais venu à mon secours mais pensez-y.

\- Ce n'est pas pour cet objet de malheur que je suis venu, pas seulement du moins. Je l'ai aussi fait pour vous. »

Tony releva la tête et croisa les yeux céruléens.

« Comment avez-vous su ?

\- Une simple conversation. Je pouvais vous faire sortir seul mais il nous fallait fuir ensuite, le plus simple était par bateau mais je ne sais pas naviguer. Alors je suis revenu à l'île de La Tour pour y chercher de l'aide.

\- Ils étaient libres, Steve. Toute ma fortune leur revenait, c'était entendu depuis longtemps avec Pepper au cas où je disparaîtrais.

\- Vous vous souvenez quand nous avons parlé de la liberté des esclaves ? Votre équipage a choisi ses propres chaînes et c'est très bien comme ça. »

Le choix. La plus grande des libertés. Un coup fut frappé à la porte et les deux hommes se séparèrent.

« Entrez. »

Bruce passa la tête par la porte entrouverte.

« Je suis venu voir comment vous alliez. Il vaudrait mieux refaire vos pansement, celui de votre poitrine saigne, je l'ai remarqué tout à l'heure.

\- On se revoit plus tard », salua Steve en s'enfuyant.

Tony s'écroula sur sa couchette.

« On va faire ça ici, Doc, votre infirmerie me donne envie de me trancher la gorge.

\- Trop petite ?

\- Non, trop bien rangée. »

OoO

L'île de la Tour fut comme un retour en terre promise. Il y avait eu un accueil de fête. Ici, tant de pirates croisaient sur les eaux que les autorités ne s'y risquaient pas. Steve avait découvert les lieux sous un autre jour. Le port était dominé par une villa de style colonial, à moitié camouflée par la végétation, la demeure du gouverneur de l'île : Stark en personne. Il comprenait mieux où disparaissait le pirate lors de leur dernier séjour. Ici, il avait construit son empire à sa démesure, le village comme la maison. Chacun y avait sa propre chambre, Pepper s'était occupée de tout, persuadée qu'ils reviendraient tous sains et saufs. Tony y reprenait des forces, recevait de courtes visites des habitants ou des pirates de passage.

Clint et Thor avaient servi de guide à l'ex-soldat et il avait découvert, en-dehors des bars et des bordels, une multitude d'artisans de génie : des forgerons, des maîtres verriers, des tisseurs, des bijoutiers... La plupart étaient recherchés, d'autres étaient venus par choix. Il y avait aussi une école et un hôpital où Bruce passait le plus clair de son temps. L'ouest de l'île était couvert de cultures, parfaitement fertile grâce à sa terre volcanique. Ils pouvaient vivre en autarcie complète, la piraterie pourvoyait au reste.

Ainsi, la renommée de Stark était exagérée sur le continent. On l'accusait des pires crimes, décrit comme sanguinaire. En fait, il ne s'attaquait qu'aux navires marchands et négriers, les arraisonnant le plus souvent sans aucune violence. Les combats avec la marine américaine étaient rares, L'Iron Man bien plus rapide et il préférait la fuite aux combats meurtriers.

« Les pirates aussi ont un code de l'honneur », lui avait dit Clint.

Steve n'avait pu qu'approuver. Ici, on se souciait des autres. Il apprit aussi que Stark, bien que reconnu chef incontesté, ne prenait aucune décision sans l'avis de l'équipage. Ça râlait, ça s'empoignait parfois mais il n'y avait aucune dictature. C'était bien loin des préceptes de l'armée, servir et obéir, même aux ordres les plus imbéciles ou abjects. Et c'était sans doute ça la vrai liberté.

Les trois hommes revenaient à la villa le soir venu après avoir fait quelques réparations sur le bateau. Steve apprenait vite et sa force évitait bien des efforts. Ils croisèrent Natasha dans le hall.

« Que personne ne mange ou boive ce que je servirai à Stark, je pense l'empoisonner avant qu'il ne fasse nuit. »

Pepper éclata de rire et entraîna sa dulcinée avec elle.

« Bon, qui s'y colle ?, demanda Clint.

\- Je vais aller le voir, proposa Steve.

\- Vous êtes un saint. Et bonne chance », l'encouragea Thor avec une tape sur l'épaule.

En effet, Stark, toujours impatient et occupé, était le pire des convalescents. Et diminué, il était d'une humeur de chien. Steve frappa à la porte de sa chambre et entra sans attendre. Tony était assis à table en train de tailler sa barbe pour la centième fois de la journée.

« Ah, Cap'tain America, c'est justement vous que je voulais voir. Je commençais à penser que vous m'évitiez.

\- Non, on tire à la courte paille pour savoir qui doit entrer chez vous et là, j'ai perdu. »

Tony sourit.

« Ciel, vos faites de l'humour ? Un grand jour.

\- Qui vous dit que c'est de l'humour ?

\- Bref, donc Capitaine...

\- Et je ne suis plus capitaine, je ne suis même plus dans l'armée.

\- Soldat un jour, soldat toujours. Mais vous voici pirate et il vous faut un grade.

\- Je n'ai pas encore dit que je restais. »

La mine de Stark s'assombrit brusquement et Steve s'en voulut immédiatement. Il avait pris sa décision le jour où il avait décidé de venir à son secours, il en avait assez de la morale, assez d'être seul. De plus, Bruce leur avait expliqué que leur chef était plus meurtri qu'il ne voulait le montrer et que ses sautes d'humeur n'étaient qu'un signe évident de stress. Jarvis avait même cafté que son maître pourrait être sujet à des attaques de panique. D'ailleurs, en le regardant plus attentivement, Steve remarqua qu'il semblait bien remis physiquement, ses gestes déliés. Pourtant, il n'était pas encore sorti de cette chambre.

« Admettons que je reste.

\- Oui, admettons. Le titre de Cap'tain America vous sied à merveille.

\- Si vous le dîtes.

\- C'est que j'ai raison, évidemment. Comme il est évident qu'il ne peut y avoir deux capitaines à bord. Aussi, je m'octroie le titre de Commodore. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Que c'est très pompeux.

\- Vraiment ? C'est donc parfait, je suis génial.

\- Vous oubliez humble.

\- Non, je ne l'ai jamais été.

\- C'était du sarcasme.

\- Oh, pardon, c'est que je ne suis pas encore habitué à ce que vous ayez de l'humou... »

Tony fut interrompu par un violent coup de tonnerre qui le fit sursauter. Il se reprit aussitôt.

« C'est fou comme l'orage rappelle une porte de cellule qui claque. »

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait allusion à sa détention.

« Vous faites des cauchemars, je vous ai entendu crier la nuit dernière.

\- Pathétique, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous êtes humain, voilà tout. Quand je me réveille en grelottant de froid, il me semble que je suis toujours dans ma tombe de glace. On a tous nos fantômes.

\- Et si vous dîniez avec moi ? Ça pourrait empêcher Natasha de vouloir s'en prendre à moi.

\- Ah ah ah, elle vous fait peur ?

\- Pas rien qu'un peu ! Et si vous avez un peu de bon sens, vous devriez aussi. Mais je m'ennuie, aussi, je l'asticote un petit peu.

\- Très bien, je reste avec vous si vous la laissez tranquille.

\- Marché conclu, Cap'. Jarvis, file à la cuisine commander un repas pour deux.

\- Oui, Commodore. »

À l'entente du titre, Steve secoua la tête en souriant alors que le perroquet s'envolait par la fenêtre. Natasha apporta un plateau mais Tony fut charmant avec elle, ce qui la rendit suspicieuse mais elle ne s'attarda pas. Ils dînèrent tranquillement, discutant de l'île et de ce qui s'y trouvait. La tempête avait forci, une pluie tropicale s'abattait, tambourinant sur les dalles de la terrasse, le vent secouait les palmiers de plus en plus fort. À cette heure, la maison était déserte, tous étaient descendus profiter de la vie du port.

Les deux hommes, assis côte à côte sur un sofa, dégustaient un cigare dans un silence réparateur. La nuit était tombée, seule quelques bougies vacillantes distillaient une vague lumière tremblotante. Tony frissonna quand un nouvel éclair zébra le ciel.

« Avez-vous retrouvé votre ancien amant ? »

Steve en eut le souffle coupé, Stark avait l'art et la manière de mettre les deux pieds dans le plat. Il sentit la colère monter comme un tsunami.

« Je ne pense pas que ça vous regarde en quoi que ce soit.

\- Au contraire car là, j'ai une terrible envie de vous embrasser mais je ne le ferai pas sans votre permission. »

Steve en oublia de respirer pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

« Il est mort au combat, à Gettysburg.

\- Désolé pour vous, je suis sincère. »

Tony se pencha lentement, laissant à Steve le droit de refuser mais ce dernier se contenta d'avancer le visage. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent tendrement, une subtile caresse au goût de tabac.

« Steve, restez dormir avec moi cette nuit.

\- Tony, on en a déjà parlé, je...

\- Ce ne peut être pire que ce que j'ai subi, je vous l'assure. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le grand lit tout en déboutonnant sa chemise qu'il laissa tomber au sol. Et là, à la lueur des flammes, Steve vit son dos lacéré, sans doute des coups de fouets.

« Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait ?

\- C'est pire de face. »

Tony se retourna. Au centre de sa poitrine, sur la cicatrice en étoile, se dessinait un cercle parfait avec un A gravé dans la peau.

« Marqué au fer rouge du A de l'Armée. Des imbéciles, ma peau est tout à fait insensible à cet endroit », plaisanta le pirate.

Steve déglutit douloureusement. S'il avait le bourreau en face de lui, il le tuerait de ses mains et en prenant tout son temps. Il se leva et s'approcha. Du bout du doigt, il suivit le cercle, doucement, effleurant à peine, puis le A, le redessina sous sa pulpe.

« Je ne sens rien. »

Alors, Steve se jeta sur sa bouche, l'embrassa presque violemment, l'obligeant à s'ouvrir pour laisser la langue l'envahir. Tony sentit deux mains puissantes sous ses cuisses le soulever sans effort et il s'accrocha aux larges épaules. Son cœur rata un battement quand il se sentit partir en arrière mais il atterrit doucement sur le matelas. Et il ne put dire un mot quand il croisa le regard bleu au-dessus de lui qui le scrutait.

Steve embrassa le coin de la bouche, descendit le long de son menton, son cou, son torse. Et cette fois, Tony sentit la pointe de la langue courir au bord du cercle puis disparaître quand elle pénétrait plus au centre. Les sensations venaient, s'évaporaient. C'était sensible, c'était divin.

Steve se tenait en appui sur ses deux bras pour ne pas peser sur lui, il remonta et reprit sa bouche, plus doucement, lentement, prenant son temps. Tony adoptait son rythme, il savait l'instant précaire, appréhendant le moment où le soldat se redouterait lui-même et arrêterait tout.

Et au contact de cette bouche caressante, tous deux oublièrent. Tout était trop : leurs cœurs battaient trop vite, les bouches étaient trop douces, les langues qui caressaient les lèvres était trop aguicheuses, les bras qui étreignaient trop forts, trop rassurant, trop…

Tout était trop et pourtant, Tony glissait ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds, les ébouriffant au passage, sa propre langue demandait le droit d'entrer pour caresser l'autre, les souffles se parlaient, échangeaient dans un langage à eux, se dissolvaient l'un dans l'autre. C'était si bon d'être embrassé, si bon qu'il en aurait pleuré, des larmes d'émotion, de bonheur peur-être ? En fait, il y aspirait depuis longtemps, il courait le monde à sa poursuite, n'en frôlant que de brefs instants, rejetant le risque de s'attacher, il l'avait bien trop fait avec Pepper et l'équipage. Ils ne le rendaient pas complètement heureux car il avait peur pour eux. Et toujours pour eux, il devait être un roc, d'où son scrifice. Ici, dans cette chambre, dans les bras de ce super-soldat qui n'avait rien ni personne à perdre, il goûtait un espoir, celui de lâcher prise sans tout contrôler. Est-ce que ça ressemblait à ça être heureux, à cette main ferme qui lui caressait le flanc ? À ces soupirs qui s'échappaient de leurs gorges, rauques, assourdis? À leurs jambes qui bougeaient, s'emmêlaient, à leurs sexes devenus durs pressés l'un contre l'autre dans les pantalons trop étroits ? Il n'en savait rien, il avait juste envie d'en savoir plus, d'en sentir plus. Et vogue la galère.

Steve découvrait à nouveau les sensations qu'il avait enfouies au fond de lui. Non, en fait, elles étaient différentes, tout son corps était différent, sa force décuplée. Mais à cet instant, il savait qu'il serait incapable de faire du mal à Tony. Non, il voulait juste le protéger, le sauvegarder, l'aimer. Et de goûter, Steve voulut dévorer cette peau brûlante, il voulait la toucher, l'embrasser, la sentir partout sur lui, autour de lui. Aussi son corps se colla de lui-même à celui du pirate, comme s'il pouvait se fondre en lui, il entendit alors un grognement de satisfaction qui l'excita au plus haut point.

Et en quelques instants, leurs corps se détachaient pour se débarrasser de leurs vêtements en des gestes impatients, des sourires en coin provoquant, qui s'effaçaient dès que les bouches se retrouvaient, avides, gourmandes. Et peau contre peau, dressés sur leurs genoux, ils n'avaient pas assez de leurs deux mains pour découvrir le corps de l'autre, une nuque, un dos, des fesses, à nouveau le dos, puis les flancs… Leurs paumes couraient, caressaient, effleuraient puis appuyaient, partout.

Steve se détacha des lèvres quémandeuses, à bout de souffle, et il observa ce corps à la peau dorée et balafrée à la clarté de la bougie.

« C'est affreux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quand j'étais enfant, mon père avait l'habitude me raconter une histoire le soir. L'une d'elle portait sur des bandits de grand chemin, des espèces de Robin des bois, je les adorais. Et vous savez comment ils s'appelaient ?

\- Non.

\- Les Avengers et leur signe était un A qu'ils gravaient partout où ils passaient. En y regardant bien, ils auraient pu tout aussi bien être pirates. »

Échanges de sourires torves, et ils se jetèrent pratiquement l'un sur l'autre. Steve plongea dans son cou, embrassant chaque centimètre de peau, léchant, mordillant. Il suivit de sa bouche le tracé de son épaule, descendit jouer avec ses mamelons de chairs durcis pendant que des doigts fermes caressaient son dos, sa nuque, ses cheveux, lui arrachant des frissons. Puis sa bouche descendit sur son ventre qu'il adorait, ravi de sentir les abdominaux se contracter, sa joue effleura un membre dur mais il s'en éloigna, vers le flanc, puis il passa dans le dos du pirate.

Il lécha ses doigts et pendant qu'il embrassait son dos, il fit pénétrer un premier dans son intimité et quand il le bougea, les soupirs qui sortaient de la bouche de son amant faillirent le faire venir. Dieu qu'il était excitant ! Un deuxième puis un troisième doigt rejoignirent le premier, préparant, présumant de la suite.

Tony s'impatientait lui aussi, son érection était trop tendue, il avait besoin de la soulager, envie de découvrir cet amant encore inconnu. L'union avec un homme ne lui était pas étrangère, il avait essayé, parfois, lors de beuveries dont il se souvenait à peine des détails le lendemain. Sauf que c'était toujours lui dessus, toujours en contrôle. Pour la première fois, il voulait juste accueillir ce que Steve voulait bien lui donner, sans combat. Alors, il se pencha en avant, invitant le blond dans une pose offerte, lascive. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, il prit son sexe humidifié de salive dans sa main et le guida, poussa juste un peu pour le faire entrer puis s'immobilisa, se retenant à grand peine de bouger dans cette antre serrée et brûlante. Puis il se retira, puis revint, un peu plus loin et recommença. Tony grimaçait, la douleur était intense, au point de se demander s'il avait eu raison. Mais Steve était doux, patient et le douleur finit par refluer sous une vague de plaisir à l'intérieur de lui qui se propagea à son ventre.

« Oh mon dieu, Steve, oui, là, comme ça. »

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Son corps accéléra au rythme des gémissements sous lui. Il lui tenait les hanches, il voulait tout de lui alors il passa une main sous son torse et le guida pour le relever. Tony appuya son dos contre lui, souple comme un serpent, sa nuque en arrière, ses lèvres qui demandaient un baiser alors que son bras se levait et allait s'enrouler derrière le cou du soldat. Et à nouveau, une langue venait à l'intérieur de lui pendant qu'un membre dur et palpitant semblait lui caresser les entrailles, y mettre le feu. Quand il sentit un mouvement plus électrisant que les autres, il se positionna de lui-même pour qu'à chaque frottement, le désir monte en lui par vagues successives, lui arrachant des hoquets, des petits cris qui étaient avalés par son amant. Et il se laissait soutenir, s'abandonnant, pour une fois se reposant sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Steve, attisé par cet arrogant pirate qui caressait tout son corps avec le sien, augmentait la cadence alors qu'il prenait en main son sexe tendu et laissait glisser sa paume en rythme tout du long alors que son pouce venait caresser le gland à chaque passage. Un geste un peu plus brutal arracha une plainte à Stark, le blond se figea.

« Désolé, je...

\- Steve, n'arrêtez pas... ou je vous jure que je vous tuerai. »

Entendre son nom dans cette voix haletante, ces gémissements qu'il ne retenait pas, les siens qui l'accompagnaient de ses mouvements de hanches, sentir ce corps qui s'offrait, sans lutte, sans faux-semblants, sans avoir besoin d'épater ou de vouloir être à la hauteur, non, ils étaient en accord parfait.

« Tony... Tony... Tony... »

Il murmurait son nom à son oreille, comme une prière syncopée et le pirate sentait son cœur s'affoler, heureux.

Les mouvements s'accélérèrent puis stoppèrent, le soldat se cambrant, emportant dans son mouvement le corps encore trop mince. L'orgasme était venu trop vite, trop tôt. Il se retira et poussa doucement Tony sur le dos puis il plongea entre ses cuisse et engloutit le sexe dur. Il joua de sa bouche et de sa langue. Cette fois, Stark devait se retenir de bouger et s'enfoncer brutalement. Steve allait et venait sur son sexe brûlant jusqu'à ce que le pirate se déverse dans sa gorge, les poings serrés sur les draps. Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés et Tony enlaça ses doigts aux siens.

Il leur fallu plusieurs minutes pour laisser retomber cette pression, à bout de souffle. Puis ils s'allongèrent face à face, enlacés et continuèrent à s'embrasser doucement, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les emporte.

OoO

 _« Steve ?_

 _\- Oui, Tony ? »_

 _Tony ouvrit les yeux sur la nuit noire._

 _« Oh ciel, ne prononcez pas comme ça mon nom ou je vous fais subir les derniers outrages. Enfin, demain car là, vous m'avez tué, super-soldat._

 _\- Vous ne vous taisez donc jamais ?_

 _\- Le sceptre, comment l'avez-vous activé ?_

 _\- Non mais c'est pas vrai, vous ne lâchez donc jamais ?! Quelle importance ?_

 _\- Je veux savoir, j'en ai besoin, je n'aime pas rester dans l'ignorance. »_

 _Le blond soupira._

 _« Je vous ai dit qu'un homme m'attendait au Canada. Il était Shaman. Il m'a fait boire quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi, son secret est mort avec lui, il était dans le train. Je suppose que l'effet combiné des deux choses y a suffit._

 _\- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Vous ne deviez que convoyer le sceptre... et lui, si j'ai bien compris._

 _\- Il m'a juste dit que j'accomplirais de grandes choses, que je le devais. Dans ma situation, je crois que j'ai voulu y croire. »_

 _Le silence se réinstalla quelques secondes._

 _« Vous resterez, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _Le ton gouailleur avait laissé place à une certaine anxiété. Ainsi, ils en étaient déjà là ? Était-ce sage de répondre juste après ce plaisir incroyable ?_

 _« Il me semble que vous m'ayez proposé une place sur votre navire, Commodore._

 _\- Mais vous ne l'avez pas encore acceptée, Capitaine._

 _\- Il me semble que si. »_

 _Steve embrassa son cou et l'attira plus près de lui, comme on prendrait un enfant dans son giron. Tony s'y lova avec un soupir de contentement. Demain, il ferait jour. Demain, ils lèveraient l'ancre. Demain..._

 _(à suivre)_

* * *

 **Voilà ! Il reste l'épilogue et ce sera terminé.**

 **Certains auront sans doute tilté, j'ai eu une longue période page blanche, ça revient petit à petit... sur cette fic, j'ai rusé un peu pour les lemons, je les ai recopiés sur d'autres de mes fics et les ai un peu adaptés. Je n'avais pas envie de les écrire mais ils transmettent tant d'émotions qu'ils me semblaient indispensables. Donc...**

 **à tantôt ;)**


	7. épilogue

**Suite et fin... désolée pour le retard... j'avais oublié puis, un passage qui a eu du mal à sortir... bref, brefons...  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **2 ans plus tard...**

 **.**

« Steve, vous comptez venir m'aider ?

\- Là, maintenant ? Non.

\- AAAAAAAH ! »

Stark venait d'être tiré par le col, et un coup de poing de son adversaire l'avait envoyé s'écraser contre le bar de la taverne. Le capitaine soupira. Ils allaient vraiment l'abîmer, à force. Il n'était pas très inquiet, ce n'était qu'une rixe entre pirates, et Tony, avec son tact habituel, avait provoqué quelques lascars. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour déclencher une bagarre générale, et tout le monde s'en donnait à cœur joie. Mais quand un type à la carrure de géant s'approcha du Commodore qui se relevait à grand peine, Steve se décida à agir. Un coup de poing monumental plus tard, son amant s'accrochait à sa taille.

« Vous avez pris votre temps.

\- Vous aussi. On devrait déjà être rentrés à la maison.

\- Hum, oui, certainement. »

Mais il n'écoutait déjà plus, se jetant à nouveau dans la mêlée. Steve soupira, au moins pour la dixième fois ce soir. Puis il suivit le mouvement, et attrapant son compagnon au vol, il le jeta sur son épaule comme un sac de linge sale.

« Eh, Cap', reposez-moi !

\- Non, on rentre.

\- Je vous ferai jeter à fond de cale !

\- On est à terre.

\- Ah... Je vais faire creuser une cave pour vous y enfermer. D'ailleurs, pourquoi on n'a pas de cave ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, c'est votre maison.

\- Notre maison. Demain, on creuse.

\- Mais bien-sûr. Allez, poussez-vous, vous autres ! »

Ils étaient presque à la porte quand ils furent stoppés par un jeune homme qui se ficha devant eux.

« Capitaine Rogers. Commodore Stark. Enchanté. Je suis un ami de Peter, Wade Wilson, pour vous servir. »

Il fut aussitôt interrompu par Spidey.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Et tu n'es pas mon ami !

\- Je me présente, puisque tu refuses de le faire.

\- Tu ne vois pas que ce n'est pas le moment ? Désolé, Capitaine. »

Pater se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, soudain très gêné. Mais Steve n'avait aucune envie d'y penser, il voulait juste rentrer.

« Y'a pas de mal. Tu rentres avec nous ?

\- Euh... non, je vais rester encore un peu.

\- Très bien. À plus tard. »

Steve sortit à l'air libre dans la nuit claire. Après plusieurs dizaines de mètres, il entendit toussoter.

« Tony ?

\- Ah ! Vous vous souvenez que je suis là ! Qui était ce jeune type ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, un ami de Peter, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

\- Non, je les connais tous. Il n'avait pas l'air clair. Vous auriez dû l'interroger.

\- Je vous signale que vous étiez là aussi.

\- Heureux de voir que vous vous en rappelez. Vous vous rendez compte qu'il s'est présenté à mon... fondement ? »

Steve éclata de rire, et c'est ainsi qu'ils entrèrent dans la villa. Il perçut ensuite clairement : _Non, mais c'est génant - Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent encore ?_ , mais il choisit d'ignorer leurs compagnons qui les regardaient traverser le hall, la soirée avait été longue.

Arrivés dans leur chambre, il se débarrassa de son fardeau sur le lit sans aucune douceur.

« Ouch ! Vous allez me payer ça, Capitaine... »

Mais quand il fut interrompu par le blond qui s'asseyait sur lui, et embrassait délicatement sa bouche tuméfiée, Stark se dit que la punition pouvait bien attendre.

OoO

Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'ils dormaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, une voix et de la musique les réveillèrent. Cela semblait venir de dehors. Du jardin, plus précisément. À la lumière de la pleine lune, Tony ouvrit sa montre à gousset.

« Il est trois heures du matin. Qui est le sagouin ?! »

Il se leva derechef, et se colla à la fenêtre ouverte. Steve admira la vue de son amant nu et impudique. Et grinça des dents au son des accords imparfaits d'un ukulélé, et de la voix d'un chat qu'on égorge. Avec une cuillère.

Il rejoignit Tony qui vociférait.

« Non mais, c'est quoi ce cirque ?! »

La voix de Spidey résonna depuis la fenêtre de gauche.

« Désolé, Commodore. Je vais m'en occuper. »

Les yeux de Tony allaient de son mousse au jeune homme en bas qui continuait de chanter aussi faux que possible.

« Ce vaurien lui chante la sérénade ! »

Mais le vaurien en question venait de s'écrouler, assommé par un chandelier lancé par la fenêtre de droite.

« Bien joué, Clint !

\- Merci, Commodore. Bonne nuit. »

Steve prit son amant par la taille et le tira vers le lit.

« Allons nous recoucher. »

Mais Tony s'assit contre les oreillers, croisa les bras, le regard sombre.

« Steve, nous avons été assiégés, ici, dans notre maison. La maison du gouverneur !

\- Et bien-sûr, vous exagérez à peine.

\- Vraiment à peine ! Non mais, où il se croit, ce freluquet ? On va devoir garder un œil sur Spidey.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? Il a dix-sept ans.

\- C'est un enfant !

\- Mais bien-sûr. Et pirate depuis des années, au combat comme nous autres.

\- Aucun rapport. Oh mon dieu, j'ai dit rapport ! Vous croyez que lui et l'autre décérébré... enfin, vous voyez... »

Steve rougit. Il ne pouvait croire qu'ils avaient ce genre de conversation.

« Mon dieu, Tony, cessez de penser. Ce qu'ils fabriquent ensemble ne nous regarde pas.

\- Elle est forte, celle-là ! S'il veut Peter, il faudra d'abord qu'il me passe sur le corps... enfin, façon de parler. »

Steve soupira à s'en faire éclater les poumons. Il était à deux doigts de perdre son calme légendaire. Et assommer le pirate, incapable de se taire quand il avait une idée en tête.

« Vous aviez raison, au sujet de la cave, Tony.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Dès l'aube, je la creuse. Pour pouvoir vous y enfermer ! »

Stark sembla pensif quelques instants.

« Il faudra y mettre des fers. Et une paillasse. Un fouet aussi. Puis quelques autres accessoires...

\- Tony...

\- Nous l'appellerons le Donjon... bon, pour une cave, ça sonne bizarre, mais... Oh, bon sang, j'ai hâte que vous me punissiez.

\- Fermez-là ou je vous tue !

\- Très bien. Bonne nuit. »

Tony se coucha sur le côté, lui tournant le dos. Steve tenta de se calmer en respirant par le nez. Il était à présent parfaitement réveillé, tout comme une partie de son anatomie. Stark avait l'art et la manière de tout déformer, transformant le moindre détail en grivoiserie. Et maintenant, il le laissait là, dans cet état. Ah non alors ! Il se jeta sur lui. Tony ricana. Deuxième round.

OoO

« Monsieur Fury, où en sommes-nous ?

\- Impossible de le semer, Commodore. Nous allons devoir nous préparer à l'abordage et combattre. »

Stark serra les dents, les yeux fixés sur le navire aux voiles blanches qui les poursuivait et gagnait du terrain. Ils avaient les cales pleines, L'Iron Man était ralenti. Le temps de jeter la cargaison, leur ennemi serait sur eux.

Banner s'approcha de lui.

« Vous pensez que c'est lui ? Le corsaire de l'hiver ?

\- Des voiles blanches, un pavillon noir, apparaissant de nulle part. Rapide. Oui, je le crains, Doc.

\- On dit qu'il ne fait pas de quartier. Chaque navire arraisonné a été pillé, l'équipage tué. Jamais de survivant.

\- Bien-sûr que si, sinon, comment saurions-nous qu'il existe ? Tous à vos postes. Spidey, à la vigie, et tu surveilles le moindre de ses mouvements. »

Steve vint se placer à ses côtés, sa place depuis le début de leurs voyages. Il connaissait lui aussi la réputation du corsaire, au nom du gouvernement, il faisait beaucoup de victimes parmi les pirates. L'Iron Man n'était pas armé pour ce genre de combat, il le savait. Et le nombre restreint d'équipage jouait en leur défaveur en cas de duel au corps au corps. Sauf que lui avait le pouvoir du sceptre en lui, il comptait pour plusieurs. Et espérait que l'effet de surprise serait un atout crucial. En tant que soldat, il était prêt à mourir pour son équipage, en tant qu'ami, il ne mourrait que les armes à la main et le sang ennemi sur ses mains. Il n'avait rien à regretter, il avait bien profité de cette vie. Il regarda Tony du coin de l'oeil et se mordit la joue. Oh que si, il aurait tant à regretter.

Alors qu'un silence de mort régnait sur le pont, le fracas d'un tonneau qui s'ouvrait leur fit tourner la tête. En une seconde, les sabres étaient pointé sur la tête d'un jeune homme lourdement armé, mais les bras en l'air. Tony se plaça devant lui.

« Mais qui es-tu ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Commodore Stark, je suis Deadpool, votre serviteur.

\- Quoi ?... ''Flaque de Mort'' ?

\- Euh... oui, enfin, en gros. Je suis l'ami de Peter, vous vous souvenez ? Wade Wilson.

\- Bon sang, le chanteur de sérénade. Je t'ai cherché partout sur l'île, je ne t'ai jamais retrouvé. »

En effet, dès le lendemain, il l'avait fait rechercher partout, avait posé des questions. Rien. Il était un fantôme.

« Vraiment, Commodore ? Oh, si je l'avais su...

\- La ferme ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

\- Je viens combattre à vos côtés, évidemment. Je viens défendre mon Spidey.

\- TON spidey ? Non mais , attends... »

Steve pressa son bras.

« Un homme de plus ne sera pas de trop dans cette aventure. »

Stark plissa les yeux. Steve avait raison, mais il se demandait bien ce qu'un gamin pourrait leur apporter. Il sentit Peter arriver à ses côtés, se tordant les mains d'angoisse. Du futur combat ou pour celui qui se tenait debout dans un tonneau ? Bonne question. Mais il s'était promis qu'il n'arriverait jamais rien à son mousse, jamais.

« Et tu sais te battre, môssier Deadpool ? »

Wade ne répondit pas. Il n'en eut pas besoin, ayant désarmé en un coup de sabre chaque personne qui le menaçait la seconde précédente. Impressionnant.

« Bon, on va dire que tu commences aujourd'hui. Et essaye de ne pas te faire tuer.

\- Oui, commodore. »

Stark se retourna, le bateau blanc n'était plus qu'à une encablure. Il serra les poings. Cette fois, ils y étaient. Pas d'échappatoire. Peut-être pourrait-il négocier la liberté de l'équipage, comme par le passé ? Mais avec quoi pouvait-il échanger leurs vies alors que le corsaire n'avait qu'à se servir ?

« On dirait qu'il vire de bord », dit Fury.

En effet, il allait les dépasser de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Il n'y aurait pas d'abordage. Un tir de canons ? Mais ça voudrait dire qu'il les enverrait par le fond, leur précieuse cargaison avec. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Ils regardèrent tous le navire fendre les flots. Un homme était debout, accroché au cordage. Un masque sur le visage. Un bras qui réverbérait les rayons du soleil, car il semblait fait d'acier. Il leva son tricorne en les dépassant. Puis s'éloigna. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient disparu à l'horizon.

« Steve, vous allez bien ? »

Tony le regardait avec une mine inquiète. Son amant était plus pâle qu'un mort.

« Euh, oui. Pourquoi nous a-t-il épargnés ?

\- Vraiment aucune idée. Mais qu'avez-vous ?

\- Non. J'ai cru que... que je le connaissais. Mais c'est impossible. Rentrons à la maison, voulez-vous ? »

Tony acquisça et donna ses ordres. Steve resta accoudé au bastingage, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il avait à peine vu l'homme, mais il lui rappelait... Bucky... Avait-il survécu ? Non, c'était idiot. Et puis quand bien même, sa vie était ici, il ne donnerait sa place pour rien au monde. Ni personne. Il sourit. Il espérait que c'était son ancien ami. Il méritait lui aussi une deuxième chance.

OoO

 _« Capitaine, sauf votre respect, pourquoi les avoir épargnés ? »_

 _Le corsaire ôta son masque. Son lieutenant semblait nerveux de lui réclamer la moindre explication. Normal._

 _« Parce qu'on peut demander à quelqu'un de se sacrifier pour une cause. Sauf qu'on ne peut le faire deux fois. »_

 _Sur cette réponse énigmatique, il partit dans sa cabine. Quand il avait aperçu Steve dans sa longue vue, il avait failli la lâcher et tomber à genoux pour remercier le ciel. Il l'aurait fait dans une autre vie. Plus maintenant. Chacun avait trouvé une autre voie. Si semblable, à bien y penser._

 _Il connaissait de réputation l'Iron Man et son capitaine excentrique. Il savait aussi qu'il avait accepté les pires tortures pour sauver son équipage quelques années plus tôt. Et pour l'ancien soldat, il savait qu'il aurait donné sa vie pour ses nouveaux amis, et ça, il ne l'aurait pas toléré. Et certainement pas de sont fait._

 _Ils avaient survécu. Ils avaient gagné leur liberté._

 _Ils étaient des pirates !_

FIN

* * *

 **Et voilàààà ! C'est fini.**

 **Bon, je voulais l'épilogue un peu déjanté, clin doeil à Lisen-Chan, ma Bêta d'amour, Yumika Plume et Soulakh à cause d'une discussion hier, vous leur devez le donjon BDSM...**

 **Et en plus, l'épilogue a eu du mal à venir, j'avais un cas de conscience avec Bucky... donc pour le retard, accusez Marian Cléa, tout est de sa faute ! :)**

 **Au plaisir;)**


End file.
